


SAVE THE DATE ☾ sebastian stan

by lightupmydays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, anthony mackie - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fame, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel References, Mental Health Issues, No Strings Attached, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Tension, Time Skips, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupmydays/pseuds/lightupmydays
Summary: ❝We really need to stop meeting like this.❞Juliette hates weddings. Sebastian loves them. When circumstances drag them to the same event, nothing will ever be the same. Life will continuously prove them their paths are meant to cross, time and time again, and there's nothing they can do about it.





	1. ♡

❁❂❁

**S Y N O P S I S**

The starting point was a wedding, but there was no end. Juliette reluctantly attends, aware and utterly bored for the immediate future and the imposed appearances waiting to greet her. Sebastian decides to go because, why not?

Their paths meet, tangling immediately with the inevitability and abrasiveness of a meteor, sweeping away any trace of previous faces and discarding any possibility of escape.

_Save the date_ , for this series of events are meant to mess with even the simplest of stories in the lives of this group of friends.

But, hey, nobody said it was easy, right?

❁❂❁

**C A S T**

****

**Sebastian Stan as Himself**

****

**Willa Holland as Juliette Bernard**

****

**DeWanda Wise as Erin Kennedy**

****

**Brittany Snow as Blair Helms**

****

**MCU CAST as** Themselves.

❁❂❁

**D I S C L A I M E R**

This is entirely of my own making and all these events are fictional (however some may have been inspired by true basic situations.)

**W A R N I N G**

Mature content, strong language, slight age difference, cuteness overload.

❁❂❁

**C R E D I T S**

I do not own any of the images or gifs used in this book (although I may edit some so they are more fitting for their context.)

❁❂❁

**T I M E L I N E**

**Started:** _May 1st, 2019._

**Ended:** _TBD._

❁❂❁

❝ _Dedicated to everyone who wonders if I'm writing about them._ _I am._ ❞— _Annonymous._

♡ 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕜 𝕪𝕠𝕦! ♡

Thank you for reading and for loving Sebastian as much as I do. 

If you like this story, don't hesitate to vote & leave a comment, feedback helps a lot! 

**© 2019 Lightupmydays.** **All Rights Reserved.**


	2. PLAYLIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Her heart was made of liquid sunsets.❞ ― Virginia Woolf, The Voyage Out.

❁❂❁

❛Real Love Baby❜, Father John Misty.

❛Don't Delete The Kisses❜, Wolf Alice.

❛If You Ever Want To Be In Love❜, James Bay.

❛Sweet Disposition❜, The Temper Trap.

❛I Need My Girl❜, The National.

❛Come Pick Me Up❜, Ryan Adams.

❛Slow Dancing In A Burning Room❜, John Mayer.

❛You Know I'm No Good❜, Amy Winehouse.

❛No Diggity❜, Chet Faker/Nick Murphy.

❛Expectations❜, Lauren Jauregui.

❛Nikes❜, Frank Ocean.

❛Girl Crush❜, Harry Styles.

❛I'll Still Have Me❜, CYN.

❛Don't Take The Money❜, Bleachers.

❛Easy❜, Sky Ferreira.

❛We've Got Tonight❜, Bob Seger.

❛Warwick Avenue❜, Duffy.

❛Vienna❜, Billy Joel.

❛Go Your Own Way❜, Fleetwood Mac.

❛Coincide❜, Catfish and the Bottlemen.

❛The Way We Say Goodbye❜, Circa Waves.

❛This Year's Love❜, David Gray.

❛Light On❜, Maggie Rogers.

❛Moderation❜, Florence + The Machine.

❛Hear You Me❜, Jimmy Eat World.

❛Heartbreaker❜, Peachy.

❛Don't Watch Me Cry❜, Jorja Smith.

❛Littlest Things❜, Lily Allen,

❛Something's Gotta Give❜, Camila Cabello.

❛Overnight❜, Maggie Rogers.

❛More Than Words❜, Extreme.

❛Queen❜, Jessie J.

❛Wanna Be Missed❜, Hayley Kiyoko.

❛Apple❜, Julia Michaels.

❛Blue❜, Samuel Larsen.

❛Care Less More❜, Olivia O'Brien.


	3. ACT 1

❁❂❁

_"i am mine. before i am ever anyone else's." — in, nayyirah waheed_


	4. 𝓢𝓐𝓥𝓔 𝓣𝓗𝓔 𝓓𝓐𝓣𝓔




	5. ❝THE INVITATION.❞

❁❂❁

— No word so far...- Erin mumbled, plopping on her bed and reaching for the vaporizer she kept in the right pocket of her favorite bag as she watched Blair make her way inside her room. They lived together and, however tense sometimes things could be because of their different personalities, the love they had for each other made it work, oddly enough.

— I'm a little worried...- Blair whispered, taking a seat on the matress, right next to her friend. — I know she's a big girl but maybe we should call her...?- her nose wrinkled and the tone of her question voice became scratchy and elevated in volume.

And then, as if she'd conjured her up, the sound of an incoming call made them jump. Juliette's name popped up on Erin's screen as she calls for a video chat. Blair quickly pushed the green button and waited for the connection, accepting Juliette's request. A moment later, the latter's face came into view on the screen, her honey-colored hair spilling in thick waves over her shoulders hazy with static. When Erin saw her, she smiled broadly and waved.

— So.. **_guess what came in the mail today_**.- Juliette offered a facial expression that didn't quite match the tone of what was asked, and Erin arched an eyebrow. Both Blair and her could see the crushing disappointment that chased across their friend's features as she stared at them through the screen.

— Do you even get mail anymore?- Erin shook her head with a feigned confusion that couldn't conceal her tart sarcasm. When she locked eyes with Blair, the latter rubbed her hands against her jeans and Juliette's eyes about popped out.

— Hey, don't joke around.- Juliette said in an unamused voice and rolled her eyes. There was an adult tone in her voice; Erin held an apologetic hand up, mouthing "Sorry" a few times. Uncertainty flooded the latter's frown and Juliette swallowed, putting her elbow on the table and resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

— Well, our invitations were sent earlier today- Blair chimed in, glancing at Erin, who just looked at Juliette, struggling to mask her concern. Leaning close, Erin spoke into the camera, her beautiful face filling the laptop screen. 

— Yeah, we were about to call you.- the good humor faded from her face, and she was instantly serious. Erin's voice sounded tired and unsure. Juliette shook her head, then puffed up her overgrown fringe in a baffled sigh as she watched Blair's position on the matress shift slightly.

— Twelve weeks...- Juliette imparted to herself unhelpfully. She was pinker, not with anger but, somehow, as if she had been cajoled.

— I can't believe they are getting married.- Blair muttered, unsure what she was going to say next. 

— I can't believe they didn't even print their invitations- Erin tittered, and Blair gasped, her hand fluttering to cover her mouth and head shaking disapprovingly at Erin's words.

— Spreading the word about your impending nuptials digitally is kinder to the environment, you know.- Blair lowered her head and ogled up at Erin, squaring her shoulder in unwittingly snobbish body language. The latter's green eyes stared back at her, frowning slightly.

— But Blair, tell me it isn't Michaela's style to say dumb shit like "... _Oh, but an event of this magnitude deserves some printed invitations!"-_ Erin rounded her shoulders, making a facial expression of contempt or disgust. The _nasal_ tone was unmistakable.

Erin's act was enough to earn a chuckle from Blair and she bobbed her head in a mock bow; however her face never lost the stern expression. 

— Ugh, she's- Erin interrupted Blair's grunt of annoyance, hollering and rolling her eyes.

— A bitch, I know!- the nasal imitation dragged back to Erin's words. Whether it had been intentional or not, it was hard to discern.

— And he's such an...- Blair fisted her hands, releasing some of her anger with the help of one of Erin's innocent pillows. 

— Word!- Meanwhile, Juliette looked bored, her eyes roaming around the room sleepily as she leaned back in her chair, waiting for her friends to stop chit chatting among themselves.

Eventually, she clapped her hands once loudly and bowed her head, both to call the attention of both Blair and Erin, and to show her friends there was still stuff to talk about.

— GUYS! Focus!- the pair of heads displayed on her screen snapped up to look at her in surprise, almost forgetting she was there. — Are we going? I think we should go. I mean, I don't want to go but my family will, therefore I will have to too. Oh, I don't know. I'm losing my mind.- twitching, she tripped over her words, talking too fast, rambling on beyond the point made and speaking in a monotone voice. 

This time it was Blair's turn to clap, silencing her friend abruptly, Juliette's half-open mouth shutting immediately, pressed in a thin line.

— We are all going together, okay?- Blair concluded and ran a hand over her sweater, straightening the collar and smoothing out invisible wrinkles. Erin took a drag on her vape pen and the electronic end glowed brightly. Then, she expertly blew out a perfect smoke ring, looking wise and sure of herself before shooting Blair a curious look. —Jules, this thing is in twelve weeks. That's a long time from now, babe.

— Who knows if we'll even be alive by then?- Erin commented, her sarcasm knew no boundaries. Blair bit her lip and began to giggle at the foolishness of it all, and in seconds Erin, too, was laughing hysterically. Their sounds were so infectious that they left Juliette unable to help herself. Sat on her floor, she covered her face with her hands and snickered at her own neurotic tendencies.

They were all laughing so much it was hard to breathe. As the giggles died down, replaced by Erin and Juliette's gasps for breath. Eventually, the three were able to talk.

— Guess you're right...- Juliette pursed her lips in a smirk. — We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.- she shrugged and raised her eyebrows at her friends. They chuckled under their breath, glancing at one another before nodding repeatedly. Juliette pointed a finger straight at the two. — And if we go, we go together. Got it?- she wagged her warning finger at her friends.

— We go in together and we stick together, like flies on flypaper.- Erin agreed, taking the vaporizer to her mouth once more and moving her shoulders at the beat of a song only Erin seemed able to hear.

— ... That's a terrible analogy.- Blair pointed out, shaking her head and scrunching her nose in dissent. Juliette ignored Blair's remark, firing an expextant glance at the blonde. With a sigh of surrender, Blair's features softened.

— We go together or we don't go at all.- she agreed, slowly bobbing her head.

Juliette's eyes lowered across the screen until they found her computer's watch. Glancing at the time quickly, she cursed beneath her breath upon realising she was about to be late. Babysitting might not be glamorous but that's what happens -sometimes- in the life of a college dropout. Even more so when they've dropped out twice already.

— Okay, guys, I gotta run- she babbled, leaping to her feet and reaching for the jacket behind her. — I'll call you later okay? Okay, I love you, byeeeeeeee!- she waved, drawling the word before disconnecting the call. Seconds later, Juliette sprung out of her room, grabbing keys, phone and wallet in the process.

— Love you, byeeeeee.- the video chat ended with a resounding beep, and Blair's smile turned into a grimace as she closed the computer.

❁❂❁


	6. ❝HAPPILY EVER AFTER.❞

**_APRIL 2016 - CASA MARINA_ _KEY WEST, FLORIDA._ **

— **PLEASE** remind me why we attended this thing?- Juliette whined, dragging her feet on the sand like a two-year-old child who doesn't want to go to bed. Erin rushed her as much as possible, but Juliette was in a foul mood. She didn't want to attend and had been quiet most of the ride there. — Honestly, I think I'm good, you guys can go, I can wait in the car...- she tried to compromise with them, but was sharply interrupted.

— Oh, lighten up, Jules!- Erin complained and tugged at her arm. Before them, the imposing "Casa Marina Key West, A Waldorf Astoria Resort" continued stunning the three friends as they scanned the landscape's marvelous views in awe. — _You_ told us we should come!

The wood surfaces gleamed with polish, and a gilt ceiling arched over the entry area. Luxury escaped from every corner, lush green lawns met the Atlantic surf on Key West's largest private beach. The chosen location was its most romantic wedding venue, and even Juliette had to admit that the idea of exchanging vows on a white sandy beach with the ever changing colors of the ocean as a backdrop seemed indeed quite beautiful.

Impatient, Blair pulled Erin closer, her arm tight around her waist and Erin's arm wrapped around Juliette's shoulders. Hugging each other, they walked along the beach toward the wooden staircase. 

— Yeah, PLUS it's not every day that your cousin marries the guy you were in love with for the entirety of your high school experience.- Blair butted in, adjusting the speed of her own steps to catch up with the other two, her turquoise maxidress flowing gracefully behind her.

They parted to slip on their heels and start the climb and Juliette felt the sudden absence of warmth. 

— Really? Because I thought we came for the booze. _I_ came for the booze.- Erin commented, fixing the buttons of her two piece red suit. Its fabric was delicate and lightweight, fresh yet it looked put together, the kind of comfort Erin looked for in her style; plus, the bright red gave her dark skin a gorgeous glow under the light of the day.

— It will look like a damn high school reunion in there...- Juliette grunted. Crossing her arms, she made her way up the last few steps of the the wooden walkway which separated the beach and the docks from the ballroom where the actual reception was about to start.

The best wedding planner, caterers and musicians had been paid to make the evening the best of all. The guests had assembled on the beach, and the picture was perfect: The sun setting down, soft breeze coming from the calming sea, romantic music all around the outdoor area, the freshest and most beautiful flowers scattered everywhere, breathtaking wedding dress. Now the ceremony had just finished, and it was time to celebrate with dinner and some dancing, or at least that's how Erin and Blair had tried to convince Juliette for several minutes, just to get her to stand from her seat. 

— Well it kind of is?- Erin muttered, jerking an eyebrow and Juliette grimaced.

— Guys, I know we agreed we'd get drunk and go straight for the free stuff but...- Juliette shook her head hesitantly as her voice gradually faded to a whisper and her eyes clouded with a faraway look.

— _No, no, no_. - Blair warned and pointed one, long accusatory finger at her sullen friend, her eyes sparking, as the three finally arrived to the celebration.— Your cousin invited us because she expected you to feel like shit! So to hell with that! We're gonna prove her wrong and have the time of our lives.- she continued, her finger dipping on every important word like a conductor's baton and bobbing her head eagerly, suddenly craving some expensive wine. 

Juliette opened her mouth, but Erin's words stole her thunder. The latter had been staring at nothing in particular, a pensative frown framing her delicated features. Eventually, her glossy lips parted as she absent-mindedly voiced whatever had occupied her thoughts.

— I can't believe Trevor Ames was our class president.- Blair pursed her lips upon hearing that before following Erin's line of sight and crossing her arms, both of them leaving Juliette exasperated behind their backs.

— ... Can't believe you voted for him.- Blair commented in a judgemental way as her blue eyes narrowed. One of her hands flew to her hair, adjusting her disheveled blonde curls.

— I can't believe _you_ voted for him!- Erin tilted her head in complete indignation, the corners of her mouth curling up as she spoke, facing Blair completely with a double chin.

— I only voted for him because she asked me to!- Blair fired back in a defensive shriek, nodding at Juliette. The latter shot their friends a dirty look.

— Hey... can we not?- Juliette urged her friends, sighing heavily and with eyes pleading, the sound of her heels clicking.

— Sorry. But aren't you glad she's marrying the guy, though?- The blonde's body turned to her, giving her a sympathetic look.

— Why would she? I mean, yes, Trevor is trash but Michaela is her cousin! And she knew Juliette had a thing for him, for years!- Erin argued back, confused at her friend's words. — Who does that? Who does that to their own family?

— Michaela's always been kind of bitchy, though, so excuse me for thinking Juliette dodged a major bullet.- Blair shrugged, closing her eyes, speaking matter of factly.

— ... Can't really argue with that, they are perfect for each other.- Erin's lips pursed and her head moved in affirmation. — At least she didn't make her her bridesmaid.- she snorted, frowning and scrunching her nose. — That would have been awful!- she gasped.

— Dude! can you imagine! - Blair's eyes widened and met Erin's as she let out a cackle. Juliette looked at her but didn't seem to find the thought funny at all.

— Uhm... Guys, you know I can hear you right?- Juliette queried, waving at her friends, reminding them of her presence. — I'm right here..?

— Of course you are!- Erin snickered, then she added— Now let's go in there so we can get some free food and alcohol, for god's sake!- she wrapped one arm around Blair's waist and braced her other arm across Juliette's shoulders, reassuming the previous hug in attempts of making the latter feel confident and at peace.

Juliette closed her eyes and breathed deeply, leaning into Blair and Erin's embrace and finally giving in, having trouble not smiling at her friends. She knew they would always have her back.

❁❂❁

❁❂❁

Juliette looked around the hall with interest. Her attention was immediately drawn to the huge gazebos in the back patio which had lounges with white bench seats, tables and bars made of pallets. She stared at it a long while, trying to figure out the amount of money spent, a nasty habit of hers. Who cared? 

Everything indoors had been set up to serve one hundred and fifty people and many employees had worked diligently making sure that the tables, decorations, dance floor and bar were in perfect order. Plenty of waiters and waitresses were continuously striding around the room, accomodating the arriving guests and keeping glasses filled to the brim. 

Short cube stools and modular seats placed in the interior provided the lounge relaxing areas with a very comfortable yet aesthetically pleasing look. The cubes had LED lightning incorporated glowing inside, and due to the nature of the design, they were displayed in a variety of different colours around the entire room, without ever getting hot. 

They had sat down at their assigned table, and wasted no time in calling for their waiter. Unsurprisingly so, Michaela had meticulously made sure to place her cousin's table right in front of the bridal one, with perfect view. It was Juliette's front row ticket, what Erin had whispered to Blair when the three found their personalized placement cards in the seats.

Decorators had certainly turned the reception into a fairyland, with probably hundred of colored light bulbs hanging in tiny strings from the beams. The overhead tiny lights would constantly twinkle, blinking to life, changing from white to amber and pink to cast everyone in a flattering glow. Juliette noted the soft glimmer of the incandescent bulbs shining down on her from the rafters could also be appreciated wrapped around the trees outside and in random bushes.

The newly married couple spent around an hour greeting family and friends, laughing, chatting and indulging in canapés and cocktails before the remaining guests finally started to be directed to their places ready for their sit-down meal. When everyone was seated, Trevor and Michaela walked hand in hand towards de nuptial table accompanied by music and joyous hand clapping. They gracefully took their seats and waited for the meal to be served, admiring the beautifully decorated atmosphere showered with cream and gold, classy and stylish. 

Everyone seemed thrilled. Groom and bride had arranged a four-course meal and it wasn't too long before the waitress started to serve them first, then the rest of the people sitting at the top table and then of course, the other guests. 

The next part of the ceremony was brief and sweet, everything had gone smoothly. Juliette's family stayed by a different table, which didn't sit well with the latter's mother, but it wasn't something she had control over. Furthermore, Juliette felt grateful for spending the wedding with her friends without hearing the praising comments she knew would be falling constantly from her mother's mouth all night. 

As the evening went on, Juliette, Erin and Blair engaged in small-talk with the six other people at their table during dinner, clinked Patrón-filled shot glasses for the wedding toasts -the cloying speeches nearly bringing Juliette to gag- , and ate their heart-shaped churros dipped in chocolate for dessert, among other delicacies. 

After the meal, Trevor led Michaela onto the dance floor for the first dance, where he repeatedly whispered to her how much he loved her. He could hear collective murmurs of how beautiful the bride looked, and they were right. She looked heavenly on her white Venice silk wedding gown with narrow waist and hips, accentuating her curves. The tube top made her look like a darling, exposing her collarbones and the swell of her breasts with elegance and respectable sexiness. The gown clung to her body perfectly from the top, and then flowed around from her legs down.

Michaela's curly hair was gathered to the top with a diamond clip Trevor had secretly bought for her, with a few strands framing her exquisite face. He was trying hard not to smile too much, and she kept looking only at him, straight in his eyes. After the dance, everything became a blur of several events. They shook more hands they could count, receiving kisses and hugs from many people.

Juliette then took a moment to study the room. A cluster of people filled the dance floor, others gathered around the lounges with the colorful cubes, and a group of groomsmen were shouldered at the bar. Grinning, Michaela and Trevor thanked everyone through the mic and accepted the presents handed to them. The party was in full swing, and not a single person without a smile. Well, almost. 

From moment to moment, groom and bride waltzed between different tables, greeting their friends until tired and walked back to the nuptial table, sharing intimate gestures with one another. Juliette then couldn't help but roll her eyes at Michaela's childish behavior of setting her in that particular table. She was almost six years older than her, yet subtlety had never been Michaela's forte. Nor decency, apparently.

— Soooo, how you doin' honey?- a very much tipsy Blair nudged Juliette, slurring her words. The latter didn't say anything, deliberately looking away and fiddled with the leftovers of food on her plate she had no intention of eating, trying to ignore the conversation her friend seemed eager to continue. — So, fine then? - Blair jerked an skeptical eyebrow at her. Juliette momentarily closed her eyes. Deciding that it was better to speak then and there, she took a deep breath.

— Peachy.- her tone was flat and utterly unbelievable, and Blair chugged her nearly drained margarita. 

— Even... after seeing the little love nest?- Blair pressed, poking the tiger, as only she knew how to do.

— Can you drop it, please?- Juliette looked away exasperatedly, setting her hand down on the plastic sheet that covered the lace golden tablecloth. Erin's lips parted, but she changed her mind, waiting for Blair's response and pondering what to do. — I mean it, we're not in high school anymore, Blair.

— I know it's bugging you, Jules...- Blair's eyebrows furrowed and Juliette glared at her, but she went on anyway. — ... We can talk about it... if you want?

— No, I don't! Isn't it obvious?- Juliette snapped, spitting the words harshly as she shook her head, her annoyance at Blair's drunk blabbery growing by the second. Erin remained expresionless for a moment more and Blair simply shrugged, squeezing Juliette's wrist before standing up and heading towards the restroom.

For a few minutes the two stayed in complete silence, staring at opposite sites of the room.

— ... Drink?- Erin's voice startled Juliette, finally breaking the quietness. The latter simply nodded. 

The music was bouncy and the tequila they had with dinner had relaxed her. They found themselves swaying along as they inched forward, approaching the bar. They observed others dance, twirling and twisting toward the newlyweds. Guests sprinkled a handful of rose petals at the bride and grooms feet and Erin shot Juliette a disgusted look, making her chuckle. 

❁❂❁

❁❂❁

Holding colorful drinks in their hands, they stepped outside. Juliette sat down on the top of the steps that led to the beach. Erin sat beside her, arm over her friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture as she whispered funny things to Juliette's ear, in attempts of clearing the latter's head a bit.

The two stayed there, enjoying the calmness of the beach and warm colors irradating off the sun, which had begun to set.

— Erin, Juliette...- said a deep voice from behind the two women. They both looked up to see the groom, suave in his sleek black tuxedo, his very handsome face unreadable and, had she not hated the guy's guts, Erin could have almost swooned. When Trevor's eyes found the latter's, she stood up. The petition was implicit: _Leave us_. 

Erin reluctantly went back inside, not without glaring at Trevor until the door closed. The latter walked towards Juliette, but she decided to speak first.

— Well, charming as ever, I see.- She clenched her jaw bitterly, as she stood up to face him. They were only a feet apart and she had to tilt her head up to meet his gaze. Trevor said nothing as he raised a hand, placing one of her rebellious locks behind her ear, and Juliette didn't move away.

— I haven't been very honest with you, haven't I?- he told her in a soft voice and Juliette's eyes widened. He couldn't be seriously trying to be the bigger person. That wasn't the Trevor she knew. But then again, had she ever really known him? " _It's been eight years, you idiot. Let it go._ " She reminded herself.

— Do you want an honest answer?- she asked, hating the curiosity behind her eyes she miserably failed to hide.

— No, it's my wedding day, so let's not ruin it, shall we?- Trevor said in a feigned annoyed tone as he moved his hand away, the flash of an emotion Juliette couldn't identify flickering and fading away at the same time.

— Congratulations, you make a beautiful bride.- She teased him, a smug look covering the nervousness in her features. However Trevor chose to not retaliate and shocked her with a big grin. " _What was going on?",_ whispered the tiny voice in the back of her mind.

— So I've heard.- he nodded a few times, but the humor quickly left his face. — Jules, if it's not too late, I would like to do right by you.- he suddenly whispered, seriousness taking over his posture in the blink of an eye. Juliette noticed she felt both weaker and stronger with each passing moment. " _What an inusual feeling..._ ", she thought.

— Uhm, I just don't think I can...-she trailed off as she looked in the direction the ceremony had taken place and Trevor understood her unspoken truth, so he took it upon himself to carry the conversation.

— I am so sorry, Jules.- Trevor finally breathed out the words, frowning slightly and showering her with very uncanny empathy. — I truly am. For everything I put you through.- he added. When he noticed the not so subtle shake of his hands, he hid them inside the pockets of his expensive pants.

The cold in Juliette's eyes began to melt as the latter took in how fragile the man in front of her looked and realised that he wasn't the guy she once loved. This Trevor was new to her and she felt as if she had gotten an unrequested chance to get to know him all over again, and in a better light. 

She put her imaginary shield down and glanced at the party for a moment. Behind the glass doors, both Erin and Blair bounced nervously on their heels, waiting for the slightest signal to come from Juliette that she needed them to jump to her rescue, absolutely willing to do so if necessary.

— You look happy.- she eventually said in a strangled voice, pointing out the painfully obvious. " _With her_ , _you look happy with her"._ However, nothing about those words had stung her as she had expected. Even if it hadn't been a question, Trevor's gentle nod gave her confirmation nonetheless.

— I am.- There was a trace of admiration -and regret- in his voice. His eyes searched for something in her cautious face. — I just wish I had.. handled things better than I did back then.- Trevor looked down at his shoes. His own impromptu confession left him feeling drained and uncomfortably vulnerable, uneasy. The nagging feeling just below the level of consciousness disturbed him. Guilt. It throbbed in his skull, like the beginning of a headache.

He saw the same uneasy guardedness stirring in her eyes, and even though some part of him hated that look, another part understood that he was the reason behind it in the first place. A spark of green fire showed in her eyes, and she sent him alook that was an odd mixture of defiance and fragility.

— Do _I_ look happy?- her words took him by surprise. However he complied, and studied her intently, biting the inside of his cheek, flinching a little.

— Do you want an honest answer?- he queried and she squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists once. — Open your eyes, Jules.- he pleaded. — You'll get there.- he assured her, and her irises fixated on his, showcasing an overwhelming amount of distrust.

— How can you be so sure?- she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

— Because you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. By far...- he stated, matter-of-factly and shrugging. — Only an idiot would let that go.

— About that...- she chuckled, relaxing a little under his adoring gaze. He rolled his eyes, shifting the weight on his feet.

— Consider me the biggest one.- he admitted whole-heartedly, placing one hand over his chest and Juliette's smile grew instantly.

— No problem, then- she lowered her head, teasingly. — Do you mean it? _Amazing_?- she questioned, insecurity flooding her voice and he blinked affirmatively.

— Just... don't tell my wife.- he winked in a jokingly manner and Juliette's face softened. —I better get back, it's almost time for the cake...- he turned his body, looking at the silhouettes on the dancefloor. When he looks back up, he sees Erin and Blair eagerly watching the scene. Their eyes widened and for a moment they didn't move, frozen in place like deer stuck in the headlights. Then, the two quickly huddled close and faced each other, engaging in deep conversation, although it became obvious to everyone that they were both pretending not to be watching them.

Trevor chuckled at the sight, and so did Juliette.

— Go to your happily ever after...- she concluded, biting her lip and meeting his gaze one more time. He held it, and they shared some quick silent wishes, nodding ever-so-slightly. They told each other only what they could both understand, the words they needed to say but couldn't find a way to mutter out loud. They got what they needed, and then it was time to finally go back to the festivities.

Leaning his body in a weird angle, hands still in pockets, Trevor took a few steps backwards and smiled sheepishly at her. His eyes were serious, yet a hint of kindness laced his words as he spoke his goodbye.

— Go get yours, Jules.


	7. ❝BRIDE OR GROOM?❞

❁❂❁

❁❂❁

— **DUDE** , look at those people waiting in line.- Erin nodded towards the guests queueing for the cake. — Seriously... How hungry can you be?- They were judging everyone and everything that night, she was aware of it, but couldn't really muster up the courage to feel bad about it. 

— Is that the line for the cake? 'cause I kinda want some... Should we go over there?- Blair asked as Erin's hand flew up in front of her face to silence her. 

— Blair, girl, you just finished a whole tray of churros by yourself knowing damn well what they do to you- Erin shot her a stern look as she whispered-yelled, crossing her arms. — ... AND to our bathroom.- desperate to drop the subject, Blair's eyes darted from Erin's serious ones and looked around for a quick escape, landing again on the waiting line of people.

Returning to her table Juliette sighed, emotions weighing heavily in her chest. Plopping back on her chair, she tried to join the ongoing conversation between Blair and Erin.

—Okay, we get it y'all! You're in love, now give us the cake!- Erin mumbled the command under her breath, sinking in her seat and rolling her eyes. She watched the newlyweds greet even more guests after cutting what was probably the biggest cake the three women had ever seen in their lives. 

— Ah, just let them be...- Juliette whispered, she paused and refilled her glass with wine before going on. — It's kind of sweet.- Erin's eyes widened in shock as she turned her head to look at her friend in disbelief. Next to her, Blair's head perked up from her plate as well, curious and glanced at them over Erin's shoulder. The latter eyed her friend, who looked quite tense yet less worried. Was something going on that she didn't know about? 

— Lay off the Malbec, Bernard, you're talking crazy right now- Erin shook her head stunned, making Juliette smirk harder, but the smile faded when Trevor's face from back then appeared, escaping from wherever place in her subconscious she had put him in.

She didn't know exactly why she couldn't tell her friends everything that happened between them that year. She'd even thought of telling them about it over dinner that very same weekend, but she couldn't. Why couldn't she be open like Blair and Erin? 

... Who was she kidding? She knew exactly why. Juliette knew she couldn't tell them because it would mean taking her two pals back tothe very beginning, and then they would wonder why she hadn't told them before. The past was so painful, and one of the things she really loved about Blair and Erin was that they knew when to back off. They weren't friends who tried to pry you open as if you were a closed mollusk with some precious jewel inside. And Juliette was simply not prepared to be that honest with them, or even with herself. They were like sisters to her, yet there was an underlying sense of shame that came over her whenever Juliette entertained the thought of telling them.

That was the worst part of having such good friends and not telling them her secrets; the feeling that she was being dishonest with them. They had shown her their troubled sides, their woes, and she hadn't shown them hers -not entirely. Look at Blair, and her struggle with mourning both parents simultaneously, whom she had lost to cancer a few years back. Her mother passed away around Thanksgiving, and her father was gone eight months later.

Then there was Erin and everything that was going on with her and her sister. They had been living together for three years, but when Erin came out to her as bisexual, her sister kicked her out at three in the morning, and Blair took her in. It hadn't really been a proposition: Blair had literally grabbed her bags that night and dragged Erin inside her big flat, not once allowing her to argue; they came to an unspoken arrangement, and started living as roomies immediately. Tough stuff. Although she always played it up like not much bugged her, thanks to her sarcasm, Juliette could see through Erin's rough exterior. All of it ate at her. Maybe Erin kept some things quiet like she did?

Blair and Erin believed she'd only had an intense crush on Trevor and that he had made fun of her with her friends -that was the pretty much the extent of what they knew, typical high school crap. And it was true... partially. They only acknowledged what Juliette had decided to share with them, but Trevor was a huge part of her teenage years, and there were plenty of things they had shared by hiding in plain sight, keeping everything safely locked, under bed sheets and behind closed doors.

The emotions surrounding Trevor and Juliette's recent conversation had overwhelmed and moved her more than she wished to admit. However, as the minutes progressed, her anxiety had given way to acceptance and gentle feeling of easiness. She grinned again, to herself this time; relishing in almost a euphoria for finally being free from something that had ached for a really long time. Juliette didn't feel like explaining to her friends her change of heart though,-not yet- and opted for sidetracking them, but Blair beat her to the punch, grabbing Erin's arm and moving frantically. 

— Guys, look!- Blair's gaze met Juliette's and wandered towards their destination, only after making sure the other two were following her line of sight. — Y-you know who that is, right?- her words came out as a hoarse whisper.

— Hmm. He looks vaguely familiar, I guess- with a mouth full of chocolate, Erin shrugged as if the topic held no particular interest for her. — Do you know him or something?- Juliette squinted as much as possible, but it didn't help. She couldn't find the face her friends were apparently seeing among all the guests. A large group of people which stood directly in front of the cake table were interfering with her sight.

— Know him!?- Blair clamped a hand over her mouth and then pulled it back down. — Erin, that's Sebastian Stan, the actor! remember the Marvel movies? You know, the ones you never want to watch with me..?- Blair pressed but Erin didn't even spare a glance at the guy, too busy reaching for another chocolate. 

Frowning, Juliette bit her lower lip, closing her eyes momentarily as she tried to collect her thoughts, blocking out the noise _._ It didn't make sense for a famous person to be there.

— What? Sebastian Stan? - _Jesus, how drunk is she_?, Juliette pondered. — Blair, what are you talking about?- her eyes scanned the dancing bodies and tables, but nope. No sign of Sebastian Stan was found. _Obviously,_ she commented.

— And, oh god, that's Anthony Mackie next to him!- Erin suddenly stopped inspecting her glossy nails, letting her green eyes investigate with interest, searching intently through the line of people. — Holy shit Erin, holy shit!- the latter choked on her wine, quickly bringing up a fist to her chest, hitting a few times to breathe upon noticing someone too.

— The one from Romania or something, right?- Blair's eyes narrowed with distrust, nodding slowly and Juliette mumbled a simple " _yes_ ", still curiously inspecting her surroundings.

— Thought superhero movies were 'too dumb' for you.- she remarked half sourly- half amused, and Erin uncrossed her arms, fiddling with the hem of her suit.

— I have internet, you know.- she argued back, mildly irritated at her own interest. — And they have a hella good marketing.

Juliette, on the other hand, was utterly confused. She had seen nothing, no matter how hard she tried to escrutinize the room. Were they messing with her? Probably.

— Wonder what he's doing here, though... you think he's crashing the wedding? with Anthony Mackie?- Blair's voice was loud and clear, and immensely excited as adrenaline took over her body and she pressed her balled hands to her lips with enthusiasm. Erin, however, remained rational yet pretty flustered at the idea too.

— ... Or maybe he's here because he was invited, you know.- she suggested, refusing to be bated into conversation. Leaning forward, she sweept crumbs off the table with her hand, before resting her forearms on the surface.

— Yeah, I heard that happens sometimes... weird.- Juliette nonchalantly chimed in, moving her shoulders to the beat of the music. Erin smirked teasingly at Blair, taking another couple of gulps of her drink, then waved the waitress over again.

— Anyway... We ain't hovering.- Erin stated firmly, smacking a hand on the table with a loud thud in a very old fashioned gesture.

— C'mon, Erin, they look so cool. I wanna befriend them so bad!- Blair tugged her hand, pleading like a five year old. — C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, you can't tell me they don't look cool! - Erin's eyes reluctantly returned to the two actors.

— Yes, they do look cool.- she agreed, and Blair smiled from ear to ear.— ... but we ain't gonna hover around them, Blair. That shit's rude.- Erin took a sip from the fresh cosmo the waitress placed in front of her minutes before. Joining the discussion again, Juliette frowned deeply.

— Uhm what?- she answered distractedly _,_ giving up on her mission of finding the famous duo, and so did her friends.

— Nothing, let's go to dancing!- Blair suggested, grabbing them by each arm and dragging them to the dancefloor, secretely hoping to run into one of them, but they didn't need to know that. When her friends refused, groaning loudly and fighting the tight grip, Blair released them and crossed her arms, ready to bargain. — It's either that or we head for some extra churros and cake. Your call.

... And the answer came within a second.

— Dancing?- Erin's unwilling tone lacked emotion, her pupils heavy. Glancing at Juliette and watching the latter take a deep breath, Erin only confirmed the undeniable power of churros and a weak digestion.

— Dancing it is...- pursing her lips, Juliette nodded softly, already swaying her hips.

❁❂❁

❁❂❁

The music was loud. Too loud. Holding the cigarette in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other, Juliette's bare feet tracked all the way out the balcony doors. As she stepped outside, the gentle, sea-misted breeze enclosed her. Leaning gracefully against the railing, Juliette gazed across the magestuous bay below, squinting against the sun, low on the horizon. Taking a slow drag, she smoked quietly and watched the yellow and red colors splashing across the sky, as the sun's last rays caught the clouds and lit the scene in an explosion of orange and gold before it finally disappeared, sinking lower and lower, fading away into the darkness. 

The tide was tranquil, and the water rippled in and out along the shore with no more than a murmur. Looking along the shoreline, Juliette noticed a few boats tied to the docks. Overlooking the beach and sipping her wine glass as she watched a couple walking hand-in-hand along the sand. For a few moments, she fantasized holding someone's hand as they strolled along the crescent strip of white sand, but eventually ended up thinking she'd made a mistake even going there. She had decided to choose the distraction, to fall for the situation and leave her feelings aside, thinking of the whole thing as nothing but a party with her best friends. _"Weddings, huh? The perfect place. Nothing like a fancy wedding to help you forget about your own heart!"_ , her mind bitterly chuckled. 

As for Trevor, well, he did look happy. And oddly enough, after everything that boy had put Juliette through during high school, his apologies had made an impact on her and she felt glad for him. Time had gone by, and the water under the bridge was absolute evidence of it. They weren't in high school anymore, after all and Juliette had made sure to leave behind the person she was back then, keeping her old self buried underneath the memories of big classrooms and crowded hallways. 

Enjoying the view, Juliette took a deep breath, letting the beach sounds blanket her thoughts. That was, until a movement behind her claimed her attention. The sliding glass door from the room to the balcony slid open and a head leaned through; the distance couldn't disguise the silhouette of a man's body in the entrance.

Glancing over her shoulder, Juliette fleetingly watched him fiddle with his pockets, looking for something. She turned to the man completely, and he finally paused his motions, looking at her from the doorway with a startled expression, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. After first looking out to the ocean, his gaze scanned to the left and over the beach. Through the branches of the enormous palmtrees that stood near the shore, he could see the bay shining smooth as glass in the emerging moonlight. 

Voices from other guests filled the silence every few seconds, and the occasional echoes of their laughter flowed across the partying atmosphere. They were moving slowly under the balcony, completely oblivious to the two figures above them.

— Hey, can I borrow your lighter?- he broke silence, scratching the back of his neck. As he slowly stepped out, getting a little closer to her and more into the colorful lights, his features were finally revealed, and she recognized the face in front of her almost immediately, as well as the set of bright blue eyes on it. " _Oh, Blair, I'm sorry. I definitely believe you now."_ , the voice in her mind whispered quietly.

However, she only offered him a polite smile, leading his eyes to the railing where she'd previously placed her red lighter, motioning for him to take it. Thanking her, he approached Juliette's side, nodding towards the party.

— Bride or groom?- he inquired, resting his curious gaze on her face. He trailed with confidence and a bit too much speed for his delicate surroundings. As he moved, a swatch of dark brown hair fell casually on his forehead, and he brushed it back with his hand. 

Something in his handsome face felt familiar, like she had met him before. Which was partly the case, given she did know who he was, yet had never met him in the flesh. It was more than just his looks, though; there was this oddly laid-back demeanor of his which inevitably drew her in, making her feel comfortable around him. Juliette noticed she wasn't seeing him for who he was through a screen, but for the ordinary human remaining underneath it all. 

It wasn't the camera flashes in his life that made her heart race with anxiety but the softness of his voice when he spoke to her. Then again... he also had that Greek-god look: firm features, confident set of his shoulders, perfectly placed smile. And it didn't hurt that his skin looked sunkissed, as if he'd spent the last few days on the Riviera -which could have undoubtedly been the case with this man. Finally, she chuckled lightly, turning her body to the beach and cocking her head at him, watching him flick the lighter and lit the corner of the folded piece of paper. 

He made his own roll-ups with tobacco and carried them in a Faberge cigarette case, she quickly noticed. Juliette's gaze then went to the cigarette burning bright in her own hand, which she had briefly forgotten about.

— Neither? Both? It's... complicated.- she replied, bringing the coffin nail to her lips and taking a drag. His brows knit together, not sure what she meant, obviously. — The answer, not the question.

— How so?- returning the lighter to its previous place, he leant forward on the stone balustrade, both of them looking over the beach. — ... If you don't mind me asking, of course.

She didn't mind.

— She's a cousin, he's... well, we all went to school together.- Juliette blew the smoke, darting her eyes away from his and focusing them on the same couple she had been watching earlier, which appeared to be on their fourth consecutive stroll around the same place. 

She imagined herself again in that context, holding someone and feeling what they were probably feeling. A strange peace fell over her then, and it was as if the night had whispered in her ear that all would be well, whether she ever found that person or not. 

Juliette suddenly realized the journey had always been about her finding the courage to move on, and now she could. " _Ok, but not the time... he's looking at you._ ", her consciousness reminded her.

— You were all friends?- he took a guess, drawing her attention as he crossed one of his legs over the other. The intermittent glow of the pink bulbs cast hypnotizing shadows on his face. Juliette grimaced a little.

— Not even close.- despite the topic of conversation, the corners of her lips tugged up inattentively and so did one of her eyebrows. — Luckily two other friends were invited as well... I don't know what I'd do had it only been me. -he glanced at her, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling as he gave her a nod and clicked his tongue.

— Well, If it makes you feel any better, I don't really know anyone here besides my plus one.- He spoke quietly in a voice laced with a touch of humor, and she looked at him sceptically.

— How come?- her fruity voice reflected genuine interest.— ... If you don't mind me asking, of course.- she teased, eyes fixed on the red liquid inside her glass asshe recicled his words. He answered in a beat, absentmindedly shifting his body closer to her as he spoke.

— I know Trevor's father, Jim. We met a few years back through work and became really good friends.- he elucidated, and the hand holding the cigarette moved around in the air.

— Mr. Ames is a very kind man.- Juliette simply said, voice barely above a whisper, sipping some wine. The man nodded slowly, and laughters from strangers boomed from the other end of the balcony door, as the party became more and more alive.

— He is.- he agreed with her.— I didn't have the heart to decline his invitation... so yeah, we don't know anyone.- smirking slightly, he let the cig in his hand wander a bit, ultimately finding his mouth and taking a drag. — At least your friends are here with you.- Juliette watched the smoke as the last word slipped from his lips.

— I guess...- she tossed the bud inside an ashtray, leaning her back on the banister and feeling the warm ocean breeze hit her bare back. — Speaking of... I should go back now.- she mumbled, placing the lighter inside her clutch.

— Well, it was a pleasure to meet you...- keeping the smile intact, his voice trailed off, waiting for her.

— Juliette.- She finished, turning away, and he bobbed his head lightly, taking the last few drags of his cigarette.

— Juliette.- he repeated, tasting the way the young woman's name sounded as it danced in his tongue, watching her take a few steps away from him. — I'm Sebastian, by the way.- He added. Her long legs came to a slow halt, turning around timidly, already feeling the heat on her face. A light of amusement shone in his ocean-blue eyes as his stare discreetly perused her from head to toe.

— I know.- she smirked, scrunching her nose, slightly embarrassed for not addressing the elephant in the balcony earlier. Juliette had figured Sebastian would appreciate it more if she treated him like a normal man (because he was, but at the same time, he was not) but turns out that admitting she was aware of his existence after their conversation felt a little too awkward. — Nice to meet you, Sebastian.

— Have fun. - She watched him discard the cigarette bud next to hers, blinking a few times as her own sheepishness washed away.

— You too. Make sure to take your plus one to the bar, the cocktails are pretty good.- Sebastian nodded cheekily, gaze pinned to her lips.

— _Will do_.- she faintly heard him say before leaving the balcony. It was only when Juliette returned to the hall that she let her stoic stature drop away. A nervous, shaky laugh escaped her and she ploppled back on her chair, burying her face in her hands. She took a deep breath. 

Sebastian Stan. What were the odds?

Deciding that the best thing to do was to not overthink the situation, she stood up and began aimlessly pacing the room. Snatches of conversation were audible, but she paid no mind to any. Eventually, she found herself making her way towards the bar.

❁❂❁

The music from inside pulsated as Sebastian stepped inside, being careful to skirt the edge of the dancefloor where sweaty bodies writhed to the beat. He ducked into the bathroom and while he finished his business and washed his hands, he thought of Juliette. How striking she was, and how incredibly sad she looked, despite her attempts to conceal it. However, he also made a point of not looking for her. He couldn't afford any distractions, unfortunately, for his heart was just as messy as his head.

The party was in full swing by the time he returned, and he spied Mackie being Mackie in the middle of a crowd of people. A drunken old man led a band of guests in a dancing conga chain through the dancefloor and Sebastian watched them kick their legs to a noisy chant that made him chuckle. Making a beeline, inconspicuously dodging the most crowded areas, he approached his friend. Upon noticing his arrival, Anthony eyed him blearily, grinning instantly. 

— First you make me ditch RDJ's party to come here and be your personal wingman, and now you ditch me again, man. Not cool.- he reproached Sebastian, crossing his arms and keeping his usual resting face as they strolled away, heading to their table.

— It was you who ditched me for a cake.- Sebastian countered in a beat, smirking inevitably. — And for the tenth time, you're not here to be my wingman...- he searched for a proper way to continue his statement and Mackie just raised an eyebrow, patiently. 

— I know, I know. - he dismissed it with the wave of his hand, nudging him slightly, carefully making sure to not drop the contents of his expensive champagne glass. — What can I say? The superhero diet, man! Makes me dream of shit like that! 

— Right. You dream with cakes.- Sebastian repeated, glancing at his friend with concern. Mackie simply cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips with humor. When Sebastian closed his mouth in surrender, he shot him a smug smile as they both sat down. 

— Where did you run off to, anyway?- Anthony asked him, placing his empty glass back on the table and looking around the party, nodding to the beat of the current song. Sebastian absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the table, joining him.

— We've been around everyone all day and I just wanted some alone time.- he told him sincerely. — I was also craving a smoke on the balcony since we got here, so I went outside... it's pretty nice.- Mackie's eyes finally returned to Seb.

— Well, sorry I was busy with the cake... but let me tell you, now, THAT was some good food!- his hands flew up, in praise. — Not like whatever was that miniature thing they gave us over dinner. I'm a big man, you know, I need me some consistency.- Sebastian pressed his eyes shut, exhaling as he felt the joy return. He couldn't hold in the smile that crept to his lips and neither, it seemed, could Mackie, as Sebastian saw his friend's shoulders shake in laughter.

❁❂❁

— Come on out here, bitches!- Erin hollered as the next song came on. Blair and Juliette needed no further encouragement, and soon they were on the floor, not seeming to care how they looked or who was watching. 

_♯ What's got you so jumpy?_

__Why can't you sit still, yeah? ♯_ _

While there were lots of people dancing, Juliette and her friends seemed to care less about having a partner, and instead just formed a cluster and did their thing. When one of the groomsmen tried to pull Blair off from the cluster for a private dance, she unapologetically pushed him away and continued to move with her friends. Juliette, on another note, was in a world of her own. She opened her eyes only momentarily when someone tapped her on the shoulder to say hello, gave them a half-smile, and then went back into her reverie.

 _♯ What's right? What's wrong?_ _What's left?_ _W_ _hat the hell is going on? ♯_

❁❂❁

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably after catching a glimpse of Juliette dancing, and it wasn't an image that would soon be evicted from his mind. He did not approach her, but he watched her dance, in awe of her every move, desperately wishing to speak to her as he saw her sway slowly to the music. 

Hips swinging and hands coming up to push the hair out of her delicate face, Juliette attempted a saucy grin at something one of her friend's whispered in her ear. The dance had a savage rhythm of music and drums, and her hands periodically scratched through the air, as if she was a cat stalking its prey. 

For an instant she looked up and he could swear their gazes met, but it was hard to tell, given the distance. All the way across the room, he stared at her blatantly as Juliette kept undulating her hips. The drums got hotter, and the beat clutched Sebastian's groin. He tried his best not to notice the way her silky dress accented her tiny waist and each sultry move of her thighs.

And he failed, miserably, of course. 

_♯ Baby boy, you stay on my mind, fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time, I see you in my dreams ♯_

The music changed again, pounding in time with his heartbeat as his eyes remained focused on Juliette. She had a glass of wine in her hand, and she stopped to take a sip. All he knew was that If Anthony was saying something to him, Sebastian wouldn't have been able to notice at all, for she had him completely mesmerized. Juliette's head lifted suddenly, as if she could feel his eyes on her. Seb's eyes drifted from her firm bottom and went to the opposite side of the dancefloor, in shame of his teenage behaviour. 

He had no idea how long he'd been seated there, being a creep. He recalled Mackie leaving for the bathroom and returning shortly after, but Sebastian's mind was definitely somewhere else, too smitten to care. He couldn't believe himself, watching her for so long that he had lost track of time. How old was he? Sixteen? After what felt like an age, he broke silence.

— I heard there's some pretty good drinks at the bar. Wanna check them out?- he suddenly suggested, pushing his hair back with the palm of his large right hand.

His Bucky hair had reached a length that made him uncomfortable, but Sebastian had decided to keep it the way it was for the time being, given the Civil War premiere was only a few days away, and after that he would be free to indulge in whatever haircuts -or foods- he wished.

Mackie mouthed an obscenity about something he hadn't quite heard and Sebastian's eyes widened a little, before flying to the floor with bashfulness upon the worry of someone hearing his friend. Fucking Anthony, always made him feel like an idiot. Then again, they both kind of were, so..

— Heard from whom?- Anthony's dark eyes narrowed, smelling the bullshit as he stifled a grin, and Sebastian sighed, grimacing.

— Her name's Juliette, she was smoking outside as well.- he nodded slightly to the dancefloor, and Mackie followed his gaze which finally landed briefly upon Juliette and company again. Mackie simply let out a low whistle, which Sebastian laugh under his breath. _Of course_.

Afther a few minutes of silence where each of them sip from their drinks, Mackie decided to end Sebastian's suffering.

— Full disclosure... you can be my wingman, anytime.- he told him, placing a hand in his shoulder and squeezing it, trying hard not to laugh too loud at Sebastian's flustered state.

— Bullshit... you can be mine.- Sebastian replied, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Mackie, who patted his back, calling for him as he rose from his chair.

Just like that, the duo headed for the bar, quoting Top Gun and pretending to not know that's exactly where Juliette and her friends were walking towards as well.


	8. ❝WHAT DO WE NEED STEAM FOR?❞

The floor vibrated, air tingled, and beat pulsated through Juliette's body as her excitement grew. The three stayed on the floor for six more songs, then made their way back to the bar, where more free beverages waited for them. This time, non-alcoholic, for the sake of their poor livers.

— You know, I'm deeply obsessed with us right now.- Erin declared with a big grin, plopping on one of the bar stools, Juliette doing the same. Blair opted for standing, recording a video of the dancefloor for her Instagram story.

Their bodies glistened with a thin layer of sweat, but they couldn't care less. Juliette fiddled with her hair, waiting patiently for the female bartender to approach her. She had finished yet another drink -her fifth, or sixth of the night, though she'd lost count- and took another look around the right side of the room. More people were drifting in, and the dance floor was finally getting a little crowded.

— And I deeply need to pee...- Blair grimaced upon noticing the incredulous look on Erin's face.- sorry...

— AGAIN?- Erin's green eyes widened, brows rising.— Blair, what the fuck?- she grunted, standing up and turning to face Juliette. Her eyes suddenly fixed on a point behind the latter's head, but before Erin could say something, Blair took off, deliberately unwilling to wait any longer for them.

— I'll... I'll go with her, y-you order for us...- Erin mumbled, already turning around and going after Blair. Juliette frowned at first, yet found herself smiling upon watching her two best friends. They brisked up their pace, ducking the dance floor and heading towards the bathrooms. 

— _So about those cocktails_...- a voice behind her whispered, and her heart began to race. Juliette whirled around quickly on her stool; shock, realization and then a smile graced her beautiful face.— _What's your recommendation_?

❁❂❁

Blair and Erin's faces upon returning and meeting Sebastian -and Anthony, who approached the group a few moments after Juliette'd noticed the former- was priceless, because they reacted in complete opposite ways. As Erin tried her best to keep it cool, Blair... well, she was all over the place, and Anthony found it endearing. The two startled girls had their eyes wide open, Juliette could almost see the gears in their heads trying to wrap their mind around the idea of a pair of attractive celebrities sharing drinks with them so nonchalantly, finding it incredulous. 

They listened to Sebastian and Anthony introducing themselves, but their attentive gaze would dart to her every few seconds, casting her a look she recognized all too well, one she knew guaranteed an upcoming dreadful conversation basically involving her friends giving her shit about the whole thing. Yep, those were their _**"Why didn't you mention that encounter, you little shit?"**_ eyes. Juliette couldn't help but laugh at this, accepting whatever consequences would come her way later.

Sebastian and Mackie made small talk with the girls, and the former flashed Juliette a warm smile which turned into a soft chuckle upon noticing her flushed cheeks in reaction. When he did, his eyes sparkled with merriment, which only made him more handsome and forced Juliette to stare even more.

— What is Chris Hemsworth like?- Blair passionately enquired, brows up and eager. Sebastian listened to the quick clicking of Juliette's heels as she stood from her stool, meeting his eyes again and showcasing faint amusement. She was patiently waiting for him to go on and so he did.

— Uh, tall...- clearing his throat, he pursed his lips, holding back a private joke which only Mackie would catch. The latter simply chuckled. Blair looked a little bit puzzled but before she could question any further, Anthony spoke up. He was bouncing, squeezing Sebastian's shoulder energetically. 

—Well, what do you say? Shall we get this party started?- he asked with a big grin, only Erin mumbling "hell yeah" in response, walking him to the dance floor. The rest of the group shrugged at each other, following Erin and Mackie closely behind.

❁❂❁

❁❂❁

Seb was an accomplished dancer, and moved with style and grace, holding her with every few moments with confidence as he swung her, always known for reveling the female. Juliette's heart felt more vulnerable than ever as his arm brushed against hers, and the subtle brush of his fingertips across her bare back didn't help. She drew in a deep breath and willed her erratic heartbeat to slow down. 

For another hour or so, the group danced their worries away, or so they tried, until the heat became too much to bear without a glass in hand. Slowly, they trailed in line to the nearest side of the bar.

— Seabass, I need me some juice, want anything?- Mackie showcased a smug grin as he watched Sebastian's not-so-subtle reluctance to leave Juliette's side. Without looking Mackie's way, Seb shook his head quickly, too quickly, and his friend noticed it. — All right,- he said, biting the inside of his cheek and retreating to lean into the bar, nonchalantly resting his elbows on the surface.

Sebastian didn't bother to reply and Anthony chuckled under his breath. He gestured at the young man behind the bar with a big over-hand wave and the bartender replied with a sharp knowing nod of the head. Despite the constant clashing of voices in the group's loud conversation, Seb could faintly hear Mackie make his request behind him.

— What is this song?- Juliette's eyebrows furrowed, trying to recognize the unfamiliar melody, as she noticed everyone else on the dancefloor singing the lyrics with passion. Sebastian shrugged, eyes curiously travelling to Juliette's friends, expecting they could enlighten him.

— I love this song.- Blair swayed, grinning from ear to ear and resting her head on Erin's shoulder. She sang the words, swaying softly despite the music being loud and heavily electronic. Sebastian and Juliette's gazes met with humor, legs brushing as they moved slightly to the catchy rhythm.

Sebastian's blue irises couldn't care to join the laughs, for they suddenly had engaged in an intimate exchange of silent glances with the woman by his side. Playfully, one of his brows rose slowly, as the implicit question lingered intangibly in the air between them. Juliette mimicked his actions, quietly challenging him. Their mouths remained closed and expectant, as each waited for the other to break and finally smile. For a moment Sebastian had her right there and almost tasted victory as he noticed one corner of her lips flinching lightly, but she controlled it promptly, unwilling to give up just yet.

Anthony turned around with the first two fruity drinks, ready to boogie down to the music as he extended one to Juliette and hopelessly waited for her to take it. Upon noticing Blair shaking her head, he instantly opted for making a beeline for the two friends an handed the glasses over, making sure to shoot a quick glance at Sebastian on his way back to the bar. Taking one glass for himself and leaving two more on the stool next to his friend, Mackie pursed his lips at how oblivious those two were, utterly absorbed with one another.

After what felt like an age, Erin's eyebrows wiggled in disbelief. Blair, on the other hand, snorted with laughter.

— ... Wow that's some strong prolonged eye contact, so we're gonna bounce.- Erin announced, downing a third of her citric drink in one gulp and nodding to the dancefloor, motioning Anthony and Blair to join her.

— Yep.- Blair moved in in a heartbeat, mimicking Erin's movements before glancing at Anthony. The latter needed no help to read between the lines, and just nodded, gesturing the two girls to lead the way with a smirk. To say subtlety wasn't his forte was an understatement.

The sound of Erin's voice seemed to break them from their trance immediately, forcing them to pause their staring contest. They reluctantly snapped out of the reverie, red-faced, and slowly darted their eyes back to the group, only to find them already away from them, swallowed by the crowd as they made their way deeper onto the dance floor.

When they looked at each other, both remarkably embarrassed, Sebastian let out a light laugh, rubbing his eyes sheepishly. Juliette glanced at the ground, shoulders shaking with emerging chuckles.

— I can't believe they left us here...- she shook her head in feigned shock, pressing one palm on her forehead for a few seconds. Sebastian scrunched his nose, making a face.

— Can we blame them, though?- he asked smugly, eyes narrowing a little and Juliette rolled hers.

— I guess not..- she murmured after biting her lip as pretended to consider what to say, watching as Anthony... twerked next to Blair. Juliette chuckled, pointing to them. — I don't know how they keep dancing... my heels are killing me!- In turns, Juliette twirled her ankles in circular motions, trying to ease the pain. Damn those shoes for making her think her legs looked amazing.

Dropping his right arm onto the bar, Sebastian lifted his left foot to rest it on the tarnished brass foot rail that ran the length of it. Barely glancing at him, the bartender took a cloth from underneath the bar and gave the surface a desultory wipe.

— Then stay.- Sebastian said lowly, shrugging slightly as he finally turned to look at her. It took Juliette two seconds to ponder her decision. Two seconds was much too long, for the decision had been made the minute his eyes had landed on her.

Without a word and carrying the hint of a smile, Juliette took both untouched drinks from the bar stool before she sat on it. She skilfully slid one of them Sebastian's way before propping her arms up and clasping her hands together, resting her chin atop them smugly.

Face low and and close to Sebastian's, she finally got the chance to scan the crowd, glad that no one seemed to be paying much attention to them. Yes, there were some discreet glances here and there, but not too overwhelming, nor nothing he wasn't already used to dealing with on a daily basis anyway.

She was getting giddy, not just from the drinks, but from the whole night. Slowly moving her head from side to side blithely, she ignored his quirky remarks about her and the bartender, and how cliché that was -kind of. She indulged a bit, though. It was impossible not to. 

They talked. A lot. Mostly about superficial things, testing the waters. They'd just met, after all. But they didn't shy away from weird topics too, which made her happy. It was odd, how comfortable he felt speaking with her. Unlike other women he'd met, these conversations with Juliette were shared, he didn't feel like giving a speech every time he opened his mouth. Sebastian realized it was because he wasn't trying to alter her views- he was learning more about her. Strangely enough, it was the same for Juliette. She felt drawn to him as though they had known each other for a long time. It was an interesting feeling, she thought, since everything about him -his voice, his scent, his looks, the part of his mind he'd shared with her so far- seemed too beautiful to be true, yet he looked and seemed so very real.

Just as if her own body was reminding her she was indeed in the real world, all that drinking caught up to her, and Juliette had to excuse herself to the bathroom, much to her disdain. She wanted to stay next to him, continuing their conversation and getting to know more about him, but her bladder wasn't up for it. Sebastian told her he'd be there in the bar waiting for her, and promised not to move, so she left.

❁❂❁

When she returned to the bar, Juliette noticed another woman had scooted herself next to Sebastian's other side. Plopping back on the stool next to him without him even noticing, she pushed the ice around her empty drink with a straw. Moments later, she listened to the woman's giggles and the low murmur of Sebastian's deep voice, breaking the beautiful atmosphere they'd had going on until then. They looked good together, and Juliette found herself scowling mentally. An uncomfortable sensation she was entirey unwilling to consider continued to burn the pit of Juliette's stomach. After releasing an inaudible sigh, someone -fortunately- interrupted her unhealthy train of thoughts.

— You're looking a little fierce, you know.- she glanced toward the owner of the voice. The bartender stood before her, a towel thrown over his shoulder. He shrugged with a small smile, leaning on the surface closer to her. — I'm Jack.- he offered a hand and she shook it.

Pink and blue led furniture around them provided the only light and cast an unreal shimmer on him. Through the glimming, she watched him inquisitively.

— Is that so, Jack?- her attention drifted a little yet never reached its destiny, and Juliette rolled her eyes from side to side, letting go of his hand. — Juliette.

Jack had sun tanned skin, hazel eyes, a dark stubble beard on a jowly, slightly bronzed face, and dimples for days. He was tall, slim shoulders, slim waist, slim hips. The sleeves of his plain black shirt were rolled all the way up to his elbows, showing a trace of dark tattoos covering both of his arms. Needless to say, he was handsome; painfully handsome.

He bent lower, as if he wanted to share a secret, beckoning her forward with two fingers, and she complied, leaning forward as well. He got closer and nudged her ear with his nose, lowering his voice and making sure present company wouldn't be able to hear him. Her nostrils flared in response to the scent of his body: minty and fresh.

— You know, it goes against every fiber of my being, but if you want him to take notice, I'll help out.- there was a hint of a smile in his tone and Juliette smiled, closing her eyes briefly, and this time she faced him. Behind her back, Sebastian cocked his brow with mild panic before focusing back on the brunette by his side. How was he going to do this without sounding like a dick?

— Every fiber of your being, huh?- her eyes narrowed as she whispered to Jack.

— Pretty much, yeah.- he rubbed a hand over his chiseled jaw and re-wiped the bar, avoiding Sebastian's curious gaze. Juliette sat back on the stool, entertaining her hand with the straw of her empty drink.

One of the visibly drunk groomsmen snapped his fingers rudely, mumbling something about beer. Jack rolled his eyes and looked at him with a blank expression as he reached for a glass, poured him a flat beer from the tap, and pushed it toward him without a single word. The man left stumbling happily, and the whole scene made Juliette both impressed and amused, so she simply smirked at him.

The two indoor bartenders had been working swiftly all night, trying to keep up with the demands of the wedding guests. Fortunately the bar had cleared enough for both of them to take it easier and actually enjoy themselves a little more.

Tossing his towel on the bar, Jack dropped his chin to his chest and closed his eyes, hands on his hips. Then he took a deep breath and focused his hazel eyes on her.

— I just have a feeling that not taking you home would be one of my life's greatest regrets.- his brows furrowed, as one of his hands flew to his chest, over his heart. Juliette chuckled, playing along and arching a brow.

— You seem certain I'd go home with you, Jack. I don't know whether to admire your self-confidence or suggest you kiss my ass.- Jack shrugged, raising his hands up in surrender.

— Well, I'll gladly take you up on both.- he winked once more, taking someone's order next to her. She could only roll her eyes in response. — The offer won't expire, like.. ever, Juliette!- he pleaded with her between chuckles, watching her mortified expression and finally making her laugh with him.

Her skin prickled as if someone stared at her and she peeked to the side to find Sebastian's dark and steady gaze focused intently on her. The brunette, perched on the barstool next to him and still chattering away, appeared to have no idea his attention for her had wavered.

With a coy smile, Juliette turned her attention to Jack. Still lingering in between Sebastian and Juliette, the brunette stopped in mid-sentence. She swiveled her seat around to see Juliette sitting past Sebastian's left side, and the cheerful expression on her face crumbled. Now annoyed, she rolled her eyes to chat with a woman next to her.

Juliette chatted with Jack for a few more minutes about the party as he intermittently went back to his duties, pouring drinks for people sitting further away from the middle and coming back to her. Juliette inadvertedly licked her lips, the slow movement of one finger twizzling a particularly long lock of hair around and around and around hypnotizing both Sebastian and Jack. Approaching her, the latter bobbed his head while he poured the wine she asked for and a moment later,he handed her two glasses of malbec with a smug smile. She looked away, laughing into the flat of her palm as she noticed Sebastian scoffing at her flirting skills -or lack thereof, as she liked to put it.

Part of her wanted to lower her eyes at him and let him take charge, while the other part of her wanted to challenge him some more, to put her hands all over him and make him hers. Thankfully, she held a glass of wine in each hand and wasn't able to submit to any whims of impulsivity. Juliette moved in closer to Sebastian, and he towered over her, searching for her face. God, he was huge. 

Their eyes met and her lips parted, but nothing came out. Instead, she looked away, slowly pushing the wine glass towards him. He accepted the glass from her hand, and her fingers grazed with his for a brief moment.

— For a minute I thought both were yours.- he commented with a low chuckle and not making eye contact, red wine sloshing over the rim of his glass as he swallowed.

Tracing the rim of her wineglass with a finger, she stared at the facets on the crystal glass. Juliette stirred the ice in her drink with the swirl of her hand, watching it move in choreographed circles inside the glass. She set her wineglass on the bar and shifted position, her lips pursed in a small smirk.

— Almost asked for three, two for us and one for Brunette, over there.- she fired back without glancing at him and continued to sip her drink as she fought to ignore what she feared was jealousy.

She was not jealous. And Sebastian didn't owe her nothing. They had just met. She was not jealous. And Sebastian didn't owe her nothing. They had just met. She was not jealous. She was not jealous. She was not jealous. _Repeat as needed_.

Upon hearing her words he took a deep breath and focused his gaze on her, forcing her to do the same. To have Sebastian's deep blue-eyed scrutiny trained with unblinking intensity on her lips was sending her nervous system into frantic overdrive and her nervous eyes moved to her hands.

— That would have been a waste of wine.- he mused, leaning in close, too close, and taking a rebel lock from her face, placing in behind her ear before she could take evasive action. His fingers brushed her face, and all evasive action had been utterly forgotten in that very moment. A shiver wafted across the sensitive surface of her skin, making all the downy hairs stand on end.

Struggling against the enervating heat that washed through her, Juliette, who was sure her struggle was written across her face in neon, didn't make the mistake of meeting his eyes. Instead, she darted hers to his strong jaw, close enough to see the dark rash of stubble and the soft curve of his nose.

It took all of Juliette's willpower to resist the urge to kiss his full, sensuous lips right then and there. She wanted to lick her way down his neck, maybe nipping a bit here and there, continuing on to his broad chest.

— What do you mean?- her words came out a husky whisper. The flash of insight did nothing to halt the growing fluttering sensation of excitement low in her stomach as she watched the corners of his lips moving upwards. She caught her lower lips between her teeth, swallowing hard as her covert glance flickered across the strong angles of his incredible face.

His musky, spicy scent wrapped itself around her. Her blood thundered through her veins, her senses going crazy. She couldn't think straight with the spike of lust flowing throughout her, sending out white-hot tendrils to every cell in her body.

He pretended to hesitate, as if deciding whether to trust her with a secret.

— ... I mean her _girlfriend_ , a big Marvel fan, would've probably had a problem with you buying her girl drinks.- his tongue slid against his lower lip slowly, eyes glistening with humor. She felt blood leave her face before swallowing hard and Sebastian eyed her with a sexy smile that should be considered illegal. 

Her eyes flew to the brunette, and effectively so, Juliette found them making out rather passionately. Sebastian's lips parted but before he could sneak another comment, Juliette burst out laughing loudly, closing her eyes and covering her face with both hands. Across the room, Trevor saw Juliette laugh. For a moment he didn't recognize her; he had never seen her laugh like that; then he smiled at the sight upon realization. The man beside her had made her laugh.

— My darling...- Michaela said to him. — Will you get me champagne?- She did not wait for Trevor to reply but turned her back to him and continued her discussion with a beautiful and eager young woman about bridal gowns. 

❁❂❁

Mackie, Blair and Erin dragged the pair to the dance floor one last time, sensing it was up to them to keep the a party spirit going. Sebastian didn't bother. Instead, he fitted an arm around Juliette's waist and tugged her against him, close enough to feel the swell of her breasts, near enough to realize what he did, her heartbeat sped up nearly as fast as his own. They swayed until the song finished and the beat changed again, forcing him to lose his grip and focusing back on dancing with everyone else too.

However, between song and song Juliette kept shamelessly glancing at Sebastian, seemingly unable to stop herself from doing so. She would find herself wondering if Sebastian's image was some kind of mirage. A hot, delicious, sinfully tempting mirage. His light eyes had seemed to burn like blue fire, but his expression was hard to read. He didn't seem to mind her stare though, given how every once in a while their gazes met and a boyish smile would turn up the edges of his lips. She felt her mouth dry, despite the drink in her hand. Her pulse thumped, ringing in her ears louder than the dubstep beat that the DJ had mixed over the top of some old pop song. 

Juliette blew out a breath, moving a tendril of long dark hair away from her face and when it fell back, she pulled it behind her ear irritably, which made Seb chuckle a little. He wasn't exactly inconspicuous either. He had watched her so intently that Juliette couldn't help but preen uner his gaze. Moving slowly, she had turned slightly, letting him see the bare skin at her back... and he did. She let him get his fill of her body... and then her body turned completely, unadvertedly leaning closer to Erin and leaving disappointment stabbing at him. Which was stupid. A tiny voice in his mind outright reminded him that he had promised himself to stay away from the dating scene for a while, so why would he hang around and flirt with her if there was no chance of it going anywhere? 

Blair whispered something in Erin's ear as the song playing faded away to something else, and the latter chuckled. Her cheerful attitude and carefree giggles brought Sebastian back around to her good mood. Blair loved to dance, to close her eyes and sway her hips and whip around her luscious blonde hair. The beat of the music was fast enough to get her adrenaline going. 

Anthony was also impressed by the blonde's grace and moves as a dancer; she had obviously done that before, and Blair noticed his fascination.

— I like dancing!- she giggled and Anthony's eyebrows rose with humor. The music in the room was not too overwhelming in the sense that one didn't have to yell to be heard, but talking with a little punch was definitely required. — All kinds! Although I'm particular to ballet . I had my dad enrol me in some classes when I was younger.- Mackie nodded and gave her a weird high-five which somehow worked as the song ended, merging immediately into the next one.

— Ohhhhh, good song!- he closed his eyes, moving his feet. Soon Blair and Erin began to mimic his moves and caught on. 

When Juliette saw this she turned to her side, bouncing a little more up beat with the tempo. The rhythm to the song playing seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember why until the lyrics began. It was Blurred lines. Yeah, they were actually playing that song.

When Sebastian's gaze finally shifted back to her, there was a glint of smugness reflected in his steel ocean eyes.

_♯ Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind_

_Maybe I'm out of my mind ♯_

The beat pounded through the air, provoking her to move and dip her hips to it. After a few minutes of feeling the vibrations move through her, Juliette closed her eyes and tipped her head back, letting go. Her movements became more fluid and in sync to the music the longer she felt the beat.

— There's my bitch!- Erin shouted.— Let loose!- snapping her eyes open, Juliette grinned at her. Erin mas mirroring the same motions she was using. A few of her curls had fallen free, and her eyes were closed as she lost herself in the moment as well. 

_♯ What do they make dreams for, when you got them jeans on_

_What do we need steam for? You the hottest bitch in this place ♯_

Warm hands gripped her hips and Juliette turned to see who it was, even if she already knew. Sebastian's incredible irises were what she found. He pressed against her, his movements matching hers perfectly. It wasn't the typical dry-humping most guys she had witnessed dancing during the night did, but even if it had been, she didn't mind. Not from him. "Ugh", she thought. Why did he have to be so smoking hot? He probably had women lining up to do more than eye-fucking. 

Slowly, he pressed his lips to her ear so that only Juliette could hear him.

— You're trying to get me in trouble...- he purred, voice husky and low. Wiggling against him, she smiled.

— Maybe you need it, you know.- she nudged him a little. Sebastian opened his mouth to retort, but when Juliette got even closer to his body, another thought crossed his mind.

The moment was just as provocative as a fantasy could be when it was coming to life in the middle of a room full of people talking, and chatting, and moving to the music. Not exactly as private as he would have liked, but he'd settle for it. At least for now.

Songs changed to another one, and then another, and another as they continued to grind against each other for what felt like hours. Sweat moistened the back of her neck, making the fine hairs there stick to her skin. Lifting her hair from off her neck, Juliette twisted it into a messy bun on top of her head with the hair tie from her wrist. As she secured her hair in place and caught her breath, she skimmed the people around her, searching for their friends, who were nowhere to be seen. Seb touched her hip and leaned toward her ear again.

Apparently, he loved doing that.

— They're over there, getting themselves another drink...- he pointed to her at the bar. Relief trickled through her at the sight of their friends chatting. — I've been keeping an eye on them.-Juliette nodded once.

Sebastian gripped the edge of his shirt and moved it in a fanning motion. 

— Whew, it's hot in here.- Juliette looked at him, a spark in her eyes that might have been the reflection of the fluorescent lights along the perimeter of the dance floor. She adjusted her stance and her thigh brushed Sebastian's, a feeling of electricity sparkled through him. He moved, starting toward the bar, but Juliette fanned herself too, sipping on her glass of Malbec.

— I need to catch my breath, though. Balcony?- she suggested, flinching one eyebrow and pursing her lips. Instead of offering verbal response, Sebastian took her hand and led her calmly outside, her free hand holding the wine glass for dear life.


	9. ❛THAT'S SOME GOOD WINE.❜

Sebastian quietly opened the doors and stared up at the sky. Carrying an open bottle of wine they'd managed to steal from one of the empty tables, they walked onto the balcony and Juliette gazed across the facade to see if anyone else was using a balcony. Seeing no other people, he moved to the railing and gazed downward. All tents for the guests were seemingly empty, everyone apparently enjoying themselves inside.

The night breeze was just cranking up, faint but chilly enough that she was glad to be wearing Sebastian's jacket that he'd grabbed on their way out. The waves lapped the shore in the distance and the palm trees that surrounded the resort whispered. On the beach, a berm of ocean artifacts, left by an earlier tide, meandered in a narrow trail down the sand.

With an inward smile, Sebastian turned to face Juliette. The glimming colored light through the multiple glass windows changed and moved with the bodies dancing inside. She looked up as well, hunting for stars and listening to the faint sounds of music. Patting the pockets of his jacket, she hit jackpot. Juliette dipped a hand into the inside pocket of his suit coat, feeling the coldness of the Faberge cigarette case against her fingertips. She plucked it out and quirked an eyebrow, silently making sure it wasokay. He gestured her to take one and she snapped it open, removing two cigarettes, which she placed, together, between her lips.

❁❂❁

❁❂❁

She lit them together between pouting lips and locked her expectant eyes on his, returning the cigarette case to his pocket and placing the lighter in another one. Sebastian moved slowly, taking the hint and closing the distance between their bodies. She plucked one cigarette from her mouth, trailing a spiral of smoke and waited.

He brought his hand up to her face, gently pulling from one of them and claiming it for him before he studied it briefly. The tip bore her red lips, which Sebastian could taste as he brought it to his own. He casually returned to his previous position, a few steps back and took a long drag and propping his foot up on the bottom rail. 

Still looking out into the beach and the waves, he removed the cigarette from his mouth. Lightly blowing out as he exhaled, he let the smoke out through his nose as his eyes finally searched for hers yet again. 

— Are you staying?- he asked, failing to hide his interest. His voice was soft, but he made sure not to take his eyes off her.

Juliette pointed vaguely toward some red-tiled houses in a narrow little street leading down to the beach. 

— Yeah, we're staying there.- she said. He also liked her slightly hoarse voice. She paused and then leaned back against a wall, welcoming the cold, hard surface as an antidote to what was burning within her. Juliette sighed luxuriously, and blew out a little cloud of smoke, watching it as it curled upwards. — Are you?

He exhaled the smoke in one long breath, out the side of his mouth. - Sebastian studied her face, trying to see past the pink cheeks and averted eyes.

— For the weekend, yes, I need to recharge batteries.- he exteded his hand and she passed the bottle to him. Seb took a big, thirst quenching drink right out of the bottle as well. Unsophisticated, perhaps. She knew it was expensive wine, but neither of them cared. — Gotta hit the premiere fresh and, knock on wood, well rested. 

Juliette chuckled, tilting her head and glancing at Seb. He handed the bottle back and they took turns drinking from the bottle. Sebastian faced her, listening intently as she turned his movie into a joke. He couldn't help himself. Granted, it bothered him deeply how much like a teenager he was acting, but he felt far too drawn to her to give a damn about it.

She turned to him with a wry smile.

— Ah, right. Civil war. Sounds... marvelously serene.- she bit the inside of her cheek, her husky voice still had a trace of the hum in it.

To exercise his mind, now that his body had its fill and while his eyes were satisfyingly occupied, Sebastian tried to set in order the reasons why his common sense was right. Yes, he shouldn't be fooling around like that, particularly with someone younger than him. But how much younger was she really?

Chances of dropping such question without things getting awkward weren't slim, they were utterly non-existent. He faintly remembered Juliette mentioning graduating eight years ago. Which made her 26 years old, approximately, right? And he would still be 33 for little over three months. The mere thought of that seven/eight year gap terrified him and it shocked him to an embarrassing degree. What the shit? Why was he thinking about that? What the shit? " _Better say something now, you moron..._ " his consciousness commented tauntingly. 

— Oh, definitely.- he nodded teasingly, rolling his eyes. — We're all there, playing jenga, bored out of our minds...- Juliette pursed her lips in thought.

— I bet jengas could start a war.- she had a talent for balancing cigarettes just inside the corner of her mouth, even while she talked. — I would start a war over a lost game of jenga, hands down, no doubt.- this caused Sebastian scrunch his nose before closing his eyes, shaking his head as his shoulders vibrated with laughter. Juliette simply smirked at him with complicity.

From the cautious way she held it, the bottle looked pricier than what either of them would normally buy. His eyes narrowed, reading carefully the label. An Argentinean malbec, a dark ruby color when held to the light with subtle cherry undertones. 

— "Argentinean Malbec"- he read out loud, squinting because of their poor lit surroundings.— Well, that's probably very good, ain't it?- Juliette huffed in response.

— Damn right it is!- she defended, feigning a scowl. — ... It's home.- her voice turned softer upon that last word. _Home_. — ... Although I'm pretty sure we might have just desecrated it by drinking it this way.-one of her eyebrows rose slightly. 

— So that's where the accent's from! Forgot to ask earlier.- he grinned profusely. — Never been to Argentina. Bet Buenos Aires must be beautiful, as everyone says.- " _... Considering it certainly is home of beautiful people like you._ " thought the tiny voice in Seb's mind. " _Oh, shut the fuck up..._ ", he mentally replied. 

Juliette's smile deepened sincerely, taking another gulp of the Malbec, the nervousness falling away as the warmth of the wine curled in her tongue and settled into her limbs. Her legs were heavy and relaxed, and not a single thing could disturbe the bubble they had come to somehow create in that balcony.

— It is, indeed. It's messy, and loud, and hectic.- her eyes glistened with nostalgia. She hadn't been there in a while.— It's beautiful.- 

Keeping the drinking turns going, Sebastian and Juliette talked about everything, starting from Malbec and wine, and eventually to their shared misconceptions about each other's countries and the one they both resided.

❁❂❁

❁❂❁

— ... Everyone was reading it! I wanted to know what the fuss was.- the fuss, Juliette had decided -for her, anyway-, had less to do with the type of sex that the characters had engaged in and more to do with the way the guy dominated the woman. She hadn't liked it at all, but at least it helped her re-think a lot of things about relationships. — And, hold on a second! If _you_ know about that, are you reading romance novels?- that should have been her first thought. Obviously, she was distracted by wine, and Sebastian Stan, and open discussions of sex. 

She hadn't told him _everything_ , though. 

— I saw the movie on a blind date- he explained, making a face. Was it weird she was feeling jealous again? Juliette's face must have betrayed her emotions. — It wasn't good. Matter of fact, it was awful- he chuckled.— Spent the three hours after the movie telling me all the differences from the book...- he shook his head, scratching the back of his neck.— I took her home and never went out with her again.. but I sure like the way you look when something bugs you.- he commented, smiling mischievously and it made her lose both her breath and any shame she might've had for being so transparent. — Anyway...- he carried on with his thoughts on intimacy, his face growing serious again.

The two struggled to ignore the sultry direction their thoughts seemed to head towards as they talked. It was useless, and they both confirmed it upon realizing they'd been staring at each other's lips hungrily. 

Juliette hadn't kissed a guy - _really_ kissed a guy- in ages. Polite smooches at the ends of a few first dates, but not deep, sexy, toe-curling kissing. She hadn't really given it much thought until Sebastian had roused her curiosity. She missed being kissed like that. Plus, with Sebastian, she might feel those big hands on her jaw, maybe run her own palms down his extraordinary arms. She blinked, waking from the trance. As if reading her thoughts -although she desperately hoped not-, Sebastian's gaze sharpened on her, and Juliette dove in his ocean blue eyes, her lips curving in a smile of beguilement.

A different emotion flashed around Seb's pupils, something that looked a lot like lust. She thanked for her current standing position- still leaning against the wall, a short yet necessary distance between them-

Sebastian and Juliette downed the entire content with ease. Feeling satisfied, their eyelids went heavy as a more succulent daze wrapped around them when the warm glow of alcohol bound them.

She thought he was wonderful, even knowing so little of him. And yes, she knew she and Sebastian would never get beyond attraction. At least, _he_ would never. Still, she wished she could tell him to take her to bed, to take her mind off what was going to come tomorrow when the night's embellishments wouldn't work anymore. 

It'd been so long since she'd had sex for pure pleasure and not for giving into a man's expectations. Even more so, she'd only been with one guy ever. Trevor. And that hadn't gone well at all, which smashed her confidence into the ground. Sex in their relationship had eventually turned into a duty, a chore.

But she wanted him in his skin. She wanted him to take her to bed, -his, hers, whichever-, to treat her like a woman instead of an object. She wanted, at least for that night, to have sex that didn't leave her sobbing silently in the shower afterward.

But she couldn't ask, for if he turned her down she might not recover. She really didn't know why he was even there with her. Her self-esteem regarding potential sexual partners was so fragile that even being aware of it panicked her. She sighed soundlessly but given their proximity Sebastian noticed, and took a few steps closer so that he could face her completely.

— This is...- she trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. Beautiful. He was absolutely beautiful. 

She smiled lightly at his unreadble expression and was startled for a moment. Sebastian hadn't stopped moving, instead he'd kept getting closer, and his features were even more astonishing to her when his body towered over her. His eyes, -they were so light blue, sky colored like, and full of softness as he watched her watch him thoughtfully.

— Yeah.- for an instant neither of them moved, keeping their gazes connected. Their faces were so close she felt his hot breath on her lips.

Silence settled between them, and Juliette wondered if there was something she should have been doing or saying. Her lips parted as she waited, but when that didn't inspire her, her voice chimed in. Her cheeks were stained wine-red and Sebastian's glossy eyes burned so fiercely that Juliette almost expected them to throw sparks.

— Are you waiting for me to say more?- she raised a challenging eyebrow and he grinned. There was a hint of red on his cheeks too, and it was clear the wine had worked its magic on him as well.

Both of them were way beyond the point of tipsiness but hadn't -by some kind of miracle of the Gods of alcohol- reached the dreaded level of nasty intoxication. Regardless, they were both in for a remarkable hangover the next day.

— I'm waiting for the alcohol to take effect.- he murmured hoarsely and Juliette's skin ignited. The alcohol had already been taking effect for a while and both of them knew it. 

— That's a bit sly of you, isn't it?- she smirked at his parted lips.— Should I be worrying that you're going to take advantage of me?

— I hope it's the other way around.- he said it low and confidently, and damn if it didn't get her hormones jumping. — But if you need reassurance, I am not going to take advantage of you. I'm not even going to touch you... not tonight, anyway.- With that, Juliette's hormones shrieked in horror. Maybe that was why he was waiting for the wine to kick in, to let her down easy. 

Attempting to read him, she caught his gaze. It was hot and heavy; it was filled with lust as Juliette imagined hers was. It was reassuring enough to return her body parts to a pleasant buzzing. Or maybe she was buzzing because Sebastian had streched his arm and was now stroking upand down the inside of her forearm, his eyes tracing the pattern his fingers were making on her skin. Both the touching and the gaze were nice, she decided.

They were trapped, stuck in some mutual daze again, mouths edging closer. He hesitated, but desire won out. She felt a warm hand on her neck, shivering at the graze of his fingertips along her jaw, and then melted as Sebastian's lips met hers. 

As she softened, he grew bolder, angling his head and kissing her deeply. The hand cupping her neck was just as rough and commanding as she'd imagined. He lightly traced the seam of her mouth, smooth and wet. She parted her lips for him, and the first touch of his tongue sent heat streaking down into her belly, lower. Twining, probing, their coupled mouths gave and took from one another.His tongue swept against hers, his kiss aggressive but controlled, and she felt consumed in a way she hadn't in ages. 

Juliette grabbed his arm and the hardness there left her reeling. She'd never felt a kiss like this, never connected with a man on such a visceral, physical level, asif their mouths were made for one another, their bodies meant to join this way. Other ways. 

But a voice was screaming in the back of her head, telling her to _stop, stop, stop_. Lust had slammed its foot on the gas, and if she didn't find the break, they were going straight into a tree, a ditch, off the edge of a cliff -despite how badly she wanted to collide anyway. 

She pushed firmly at his chest with both hands, and with a final deep taste, Sebastian let her go, licking his lips. Pressing their foreheads together, Juliette took deep breaths, willing the madness to pass. 

He was so complicated. His life, his status, his.. age. She was nothing but a 26 year old mediocre babysitter who'd dropped out of college twice, with no prospect of ever feeling satisfied with her life. He had the looks, the success, the amazing personality even. He was a dozen things that made that an awful, awful idea. But standing that close, the energy between them felt anything but complicated. It was a question with a simple solution, and that solution was to feel his body against hers. 

She grabbed his neck, and he was kissing her again. She felt his hands on her shoulders, guiding her, pressing her firmly against the wall. His leg went between hers, driving her dress a couple inches higher. She could see the conflict in his face, and then his hands slid around her back and down to cup her ass.

Sebastian gathered her hair in his hands and heat flared at every pulse point as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. She stroked her palms against his shoulders and cupped the back of his head, tangling her fingers in the thick locks. She moved her tongue around his, shared his breath, and then found enough of a grip in his hair to pull his head back.

His hands felt warm and strong as he drew her against him, his tongue stroking slowly into her mouth. Licking, suckling, they nibbled gently at each other's lips. Eventually his mouth left hers, moving hot and moist to the side of her neck to nuzzle there. Cupping her cheek, he gazed into her face. He smiled, the party lights illuminating the pure, glowing blue of his eyes.

— Well, hello there.-he purred hungrily and she chuckled, tracing her fingertips along the arrogant angle of his cheekbone, then down to his mouth. His lower lip felt like velvet, a bit damp from the kiss. — Look at you.- he mumbled, meeting her mouth before parting again. — So damn beautiful.

He meant it, much to her disbelief. She could sense the wonder in him, how her own eyes entranced him and smiled at Sebastian, letting herself feel her own delight in him -his handsome face, his seductive mouth, that body. 

— Well, you don't look too bad yourself, Sebastian.- his lips quirked before engulfing her again.

The kiss got deeper, wilder, pulling a moan from her chest that might have been embarrassing if she had been able to think at all. Between the deep strokes of his tongue and the press and tease of his lips, she heard his sounds too -tiny grunts and moans. Juliette imagined how much deeped and louder they'd be if they made a terrible decision and took this to one of their bedrooms.

" _No, no, no._ " Her fears whispered in her mind. But as he kissed her, so firm and explicit, she knew that was hotter than any sex she'd previously had. That kind of attraction made her feel wild, and hopeless and electrified. So many things, all of them scary and exhilarating. 

Sebastian's kisses grew graceless and needy, and just as he seemed to be losing control, he broke away. The separation left Juliette aching. He looked drunk, his nose and ears and lips flushed, exactly where she felt the heat. This insanity was mutual, and dangerous.

For long moments they stood that way, hands slowly slipping from one another's hair, breaths deepening, eyes locked on each other's mouths. From behind one of the windows by their side came the distant sound of applause, and Sebastian lifted his head, glancing around, suddenly aware of their public surroundings. Juliette cleared her throat, lust fading enough to expose a deep vein of embarrassment. She clasped her hands at her waist and felt blood flooding her cheeks, ashamed to have lost control of herself with a man she barely knew.

— You know, you're right.- Sebastian his tongue over his lower lip and took a step back, then another. — _That's some good wine._


	10. ❝BACK ON WHAT HORSE?❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick author's note:
> 
> Hi there! Let's pretend the weekend of the wedding was on the 15th of April, 2016 (a Friday). I originally wrote 18th on the invitation and have just realized that day was, in fact, a Monday (...soz.). I'm aware that The Civil World World Premere in L.A was on April 12th, when Sebastian talks about the one he's attending soon, he means the European one (which was in London, April 26th, but for the sake of this story let's pretend he attended the Berlin one, on April 21st). I've been following some referential events (as the shooting of some of Sebastian's films, his attendance at other events, blablabla) almost in chronological order, because it makes the story feel more real to me, but I messed up on the previous dates and it's really bugging me lmao i'm pretty sure no one pays attention to that but yeah. I'm annoying, I know. 
> 
> i'M SoRRy I CaN't Be PeRfECt... 
> 
> ... That being said, let's continue.

❁❂❁

❁❂❁

JULIETTE

**SATURDAY MORNING -** **SIX HOURS LATER** **.** **  
**

Casa Marina Resort & Beach Club, Key West.

— **UGH, WHY IS EVERYONE SO ANNOYING**?- Juliette groaned, rubbing her eyes underneath her dark sunglasses. — ... And loud?! **  
**

— No one's being loud, girl, you're just hungover as fuuuuck.- Erin retorted teasingly.

— ... And apparently, in desperate need of some caffeine.- the blonde continued as she and Erin returned from their hotel room and plopped down on the chairs across from her, Juliette waving the coffee she held in her hand at them.

— On it, thank you very much!- she shot back, with a wide, sarcastic, " _fuck you_ " smile, placing the mug back on the table before slowly massaging her temples. She pushed the tray of pastries in their direction, and watched Blair reach for a buttered croissant. The petite blonde shoved it in her mouth and devoured it within a few moments.

— Right. And how much have you had already?- Juliette heard Blair ask, watching Erin reach for a croissant as well, the latter's eyes never leaving hers. She tapped her fingernails on the table nervously and rose only two fingers before taking a sip. — ... You need a third one?- she asked, sliding her sunglasses to the top of her head.

— ... Or shall we begin the interrogation now?- Erin flashed Juliette a smug smile. Pouring coffee into a cup, she added a bit of cream and sugar and handed it to Blair, who gratefully received its contents. Then, she held her own warm cup between the palm of her hands and wiggled her eyebrows.

Juliette quickly pretended to be enamored by the astonishing beach in front of her. However, deep down she knew it'd be impossible for her to shake off Erin's resolve on getting her to spill the beans about what happened between her and Sebastian when they ditched the dance floor for the balcony. Taking another sip from her coffee, she continued to gaze out at the ocean.

Loving the landscape wasn't a hard thing to do, though. Casa Marina Key West genuinely was tranquil and dreamy, and she felt grateful they had decided to have brunch outside. The sun was shining down on them, and the atmosphere couldn't be more pleasent, -she thought-, watching other people walking and playing worrilessly on the beach.

Boasting one of the most unique dining settings in Key West, the "toes in the sand" restaurant blended marvelous ocean views with a refined menu of classic Key West cuisine, showcasing the freshest local seafood and locally grown produce. Compared to the state of their lives back in NY, the three felt like royalty there.

When Juliette only returned a blank stare, Erin tried again.

— Know what ' _voyeurism_ ' means?- she cocked a suggestive eyebrow at Juliette, hinting at something very obvious as she called for her attention, impatience lacing her tone. 

— You need to spill!- Blair pleaded with her pushed in an excited voice, showing her the puppy eyes and all. Juliette's fading headache returned full force. 

— Not sure I get what you're implying here...- Juliette shook her head warily before taking a sip from her cup. Erin gave her a suspicious look, tilting her head. — What?- she scowled but Erin just shrugged with fake innocence, setting her mug on the table.

Blair looked at Juliette for a few seconds, eyebrows squashed together as if she were thinking about something. Juliette couldn't fight the urge to roll her eyes when she met her friend's gaze. She blinked innocently, as if she had no idea what they here talking about.

— Fuck's sake, Juliette!- Blair chuckled exasperately, breaking silence. Rolling her tired blue eyes, she flipped her off. Juliette glanced around the restaurant, hoping no one'd been hearing their imprudent conversation, but grinned at the table nonetheless.

She wanted to tell them but, at the same time, there was just something so magical about Sebastian that made her want to keep everything she'd learned about him to herself. Juliette's mind drifted back to that kiss, as her brain was still trying to digest the events from the entire night. She thought about the raspiness of his voice against her ear, and the way his blue eyes seemed to be burning as they looked her up and down. She recalled perfectly the instant when he closed the distance between their faces, Juliette's back firmly pressed against the wall as their mouths hungrily searched for one another. 

— Fine, don't tell me.- Blair huffed, glancing at Erin when she spoke with a mouth full.

— I mean, her face says it all anyway...- She chimed in, shrugging, and Juliette's eyes widened wiith a startled expression. 

— Bullshit!- she pursed her lips, biting her cheek to prevent herself from saying more than she should. Her gaze moved back up, only to find Blair giving her an pointed look. — What does voyeurism have to do with any of this, anyway?- Erin, however, didn't explain. It didn't take long for them to look daggers at each other across the table.

— You're seriously going to leave us hanging?- Blair questioned, trying her best not to feel offended.

— I'm sorry guys but my head is killing me and this is the last thing I need, okay?- she tried to stall, talking in a accusing tone. Across from her Erin rolled her green eyes as she chewed, completely over the whole conversation.

Silence. For a few moments, the three said nothing to each other and kept shoving food into their mouths, gulping down their coffee out of the fancy hotel cups. 

— What a way to get back on that horse, though...- Out of nowhere, Blair declared, slowly lifting her gaze from her cup to Juliette, -whose eyes widened-. She drawled her words as she regarded her friend with a contemplative expression.

Hearing her friend, Erin blinked and swallowed the big bite of croissant she'd just shoved into her mouth. Since she hadn't chewed, she choked and had to wash it down with coffee, clearly confused.

— Back on what horse..?- she called into question, caughing lightly to hide a smile. Juliette grimaced, upon expectation of the inevitable. — ... Ah, you mean the sex horse?- she continued and Blair gulped down abruptly, snorting. She was laughing a bit too hard, and smiling a bit too wide. — Back on the sex horse with Sebastian?!- Erin pushed tentatively for clarification, her narrowed eyes darting from Juliette to Blair as a smirk found its way to her lips. 

— Well, shit, of course!- Blair scoffed matter-of-factly. Juliette felt the heat of her cheeks and sunk deeper into her chair, adjusting her sunglasses with an annoyed expression. — There's no way nothing happened, I mean you saw him, he was all over her. Shit, I bet he's a good kisser.- Blair shrugged. — Guess we'll never know, though.

Deeply focused on the croissant in her hand and inspecting it from different angles, Erin spoke again.

— Mad respect, Jules.- Erin pursed her lips, nodding slowly in awe and doffing an invisible hat, giving her a theatrical bow. — You definitely know what you're doing.- snapping out of her own mortified state, Juliette angrily glowered.

— First of all, Fuck _you_.- she nodded at Blair, and the blonde sent her a humorous look of disbelief. — And second of all, Fuck _you_!- she pointed at Erin, falling back on her seat and crossing her arms. Bringing her thumb to her mouth, she chewed on it nervously, not saying a word. The annoyance she felt a few moments ago disappearing when she thought about Sebastian again. She couldn't help but look back at her friends with guilty eyes and groaned. — It's... it's not like that... He.. We...- she mumbled, her lips curling up as she struggled thinking of what to say and how to say it. Erin waved a dismissive hand in the air, taking a bite of the last surviving croissant. 

— Oh, you're drowning here. Okay, okay. For future reference, getting it on in public places sounds sexy as fuck, but it can backfire, you know.- she nodded her head to the blonde next to her, pointing at Blair. — I mean, look at Blair, she would know. - the blonde rolled her eyes, begrudgingly murmuring something like " _it was only one time, let it go_." 

Like a cornered animal, Juliette wanted to go hide in their room immediately upon watching her friends wear what might win the prize for most boring expression ever. She warily looked at the two and then swallowed hard, forcing the las bit of food down to her throat. 

— It's not that big of a deal...- Blair chimed in. Juliette glared the two, and her friends rolled their eyes practically in synch. — Plus, Mackie thought it was extremely amusing. 

All blood drained from her face, and Juliette's eyes grew wide. 

— You told him?!- her voice came out strangled, quite ironically so, given she was the one dying to wrap her hands around their throats. Blair shrugged slightly, smirking.

— It might have slipped from my mouth...- she nodded, speaking lowly as she pretended to feel guilty. The phrase made Juliette wince _._ — Plus, neither of you two are exactly the poster-child of discretion, you know.- the blonde pointed out fairly.

— Blair, what the fuck!- she cried out in disbelief. A nervous laugh escaped Juliette's lips as she fumbled with the collar of her flowy beach dress, which resembled an oversized tshirt, covered in a spiral of rainbow dye. 

Blair wore sandals, high-waisted black shorts and a wrap knot pink blouse. The material was sheer and underneath the blonde's top peeked her black bikini top, classic and stylish. The design was pretty much like Juliette's, but the latter's was a dark purple shade. 

Erin, on the other hand, had opted for keeping uncovered the upper part of her red bathing suit, in full Baywatch style. Sporting some loose boyfriend jeans and flip-flops, she looked absolutely fly, per usual. Needless to say, the dressed-down vibe of the outfits the three young women had picked fitted easily into the atmosphere of the resort.

— Hey, it's not like I blurted it out.- she retorted, defending herself. — You ditched both of us and took off on your own last night. It wasn't hard for Anthony to put two and two together when he couldn't find Seb either...- Blair glanced at Erin, and the latter simply raised an eyebrow. 

— Granted we had no idea where you were at, but then...- she chimed in.— Also, it ain't like we'll be going around telling people sh...- She trailed off, but her face was in total shock, eyebrows up with sudden realization. Her laughter erupted, and Erin brought both hands up to her chest.

— What?!- Juliette snapped, still visibly annoyed.

— Holy sh.., we were just messing with you! To see if you'd take the bait!- Blair gasped animatedly, grinning from ear to ear. — You are not denying it. You, are, not, denying, it!

— I mean...- Erin said with a grin of her own. — I did say it was written all over her pretty face.- Blair clapped her hands excitedly. 

— You were fucking with me?- Juliette repeated quietly, eyes wide, expecting Erin and Blair to throw a billion questions her way, and was surprised when the blonde's hand reached across the table and grabbed hers.

— Oh, honey... -Blair smirked teasingly at their hands. — We know you totally fucked him, though.- she mouthed the words, holding back a laugh. Juliette sunk into her seat and groaned.

— We didn't have sex, okay? I- He- Ugh. You know what? Whatever.- she mumbled instead, brushing a hand through her hair exasperatedly. — ... Whatever!- scrunching her nose in annoyance, Juliette gazed back out to the ocean. Erin rolled her eyes, jerking her head.

— Don't 'whatever' us, you little shit!- she scolded, mocking Juliette's voice. — You know we are just taunting you, it's what we do best!- her voice became softer as a more serious expression took over her face and she desperately searched for her friend's eyes. — We meant no harm, like, it's okay. We'll drop the subject. Nothing happened.- Erin bit down on her lip with a remorseful look, rapidly shaking her head.

Abruptly, Juliette stood up, her chair scraping across the hardwood floor with a loud screech that made the people from the other two tables near them stirr. She shot them an apologetic smile before reluctantly side-glancing her table again.

— I didn't say that _nothing_ happened.- Juliette whispered, turning partly away. Blair opened her mouth, but she stopped her and continued. — I.. need a smoke, I'll be back in a minute.- she announced, still facing away from them, before storming off to the restaurant's terrace as the last word left her mouth.

❁❂❁

SEBASTIAN

**SATURDAY MORNING - FIVE** **HOURS LATER** **.**

Casa Marina Resort & Beach Club, Key West. **  
**

Sebastian woke up with the curtains and balcony door open. He wasted eleven precious seconds stretching, glowering around the room, and two more remarking that his current hangover put any previous hangover he had ever experienced to shame. Feeling his head bursting, he wondered what time it was and how long he had slept. Seb rolled over and reached for where he had plugged in his phone on his bedside table and stopped, his hand suspended midair as a tender pang hit him right in the chest. Beside his phone was an unopened bottle of water, a bottle of aspirin, and a banana. Beside it was a small scribbled note on the back of a gas station receipt.

_Thought you might need these. I'm upstairs. — Your cool ass Wingman._

_\- And yes, you owe me, obviously. Big time._

A laugh pushed up his throat as he read the note again, taking in Anthony's slightly messy, block-letter scrawl. Mackie must've been there earlier and opened all curtains and windows while he slept. It was half past ten, roughly five hours after he'd passed out, and three hours earlier than what he'd usually allow himself to sleep in after a night out. For some reason Sebastian knew it'd be impossible to fall back asleep. The reason was clear, but he didn't acknowledge it nor felt particularly inclined to entertain his mind with it. 

Ruing his decision to partake of the free drinks offered, he groaned. And twitched. He couldn't tell if his last encounter with the cleaning lady had actually happened, or if it had been sculpted from the rough clay of his personality deffects. The incident, real or imagined, started with the standard loud statement of intention by the cleaning lady. Sebastian did not answer -and then he heard a key in the door. But he couldn't move, too tired to care. In his slumber, he heard the door open and then stall on the chain -which he had somehow remembered to hook before passing out. The door argued with the chain, once, twice, and then this sinister whisper slithered forth, chilling his soul.

_"I'm going to clean this room! Clean it up, clean it up, clean it up! Clean it all up!"_

Then nothing. Seb woke up on the paranoid-hangover side of the mattress, trembling faintly and with a massive pounding headache he utterly deserved. He moved his legs around the other side of the bed to stand up and heard something pop underneath his feet. He looked down and picked up the bag of cheese crackers, wondering where they had come from, and then saw another note attached to the front. 

The note Mackie left said he had gone to see if there was food made yet and would be back later, -in his usual colorful language-, but that Sebastian should eat the crackers to restore his sodium to help ease the effects of his hangover. 

The latter teetered toward the bathroom. The remnants of alcohol in his blood were still there, but they were gradually dissipating. He turned the sink faucet on, ran a basin of cold water and doused his face. It felt good, and the coldness appeard to wake him from his stupor. 

He shuffled feebly to the balcony door and looked out. Calm and shady, it was indeed a very relaxed and civilised place to recharge his batteries. The stylish room had a king size bed, and a perfect view of the beach and sea, with the blinding reflection of the morning sun rays on the water and the pier in the distance. It was all Sebastian could've asked for. However, whoever had given him that much space just for himself didn't share such thought.

The bright blue mirrored the cloudless sky, the surface of the sea barely disturbed by the breeze, the tiny wavelets reflecting the morning sun in myriad sparkles. The shallow water by the beach was a pale aquamarine, gradually deepening to a darker shade the further out he looked. From up there, he could see clearly all the way down to the white sand on the seabed. The waves that washed the beach were so gentle that day that they produced little more than a gentle breeze. He watched a few more minutes, feeling the air on his bare back.

Finally, Sebastian went back in his room, closing the flowy curtains and reaching for the stuff on his bedside table. He twisted the cap off the water and took a long, healthy swallow. Popping open the top of the aspirin, he shook a couple out into his palm, swallowing them down with another gulp of the water. Pushing a hand through his messy hair, the tired man rubbed first one eye and then the other. Stretching one more time, he padded across his bedroom and dated into the bathroom again.

For long minutes he stood in a cold shower. As he relaxed under the pleasant impact of the freezing spray against his skin, he forced himself to deal with the fact that he would have to face the consequences of his actions. And worse, he might have to face Juliette again. Seb was aware that she and her friends, like many other of the wedding guests had taken the bride and groom's offer of staying for the weekend in one of the pre-rented rooms the newlyweds had reserved for their festivities.

He began to whistle some tune as he rubbed his body with soap, completely lost in thoughts which always seemed to land on that specific wine-stained-yet-somehow-still-sensual smile. Within fifteen minutes he was out of the shower. He toweled off and made his way back to the sink. Peering into the mirror, he took in his appearance. " _Shit_." he thought, and the voice inside his head simply remained silent. " _As awesome as taking a shower might be, they are not miracle workers, you idiot_." he whispered, scolding himself and repeating the statement as a new lesson learned, eyes focused on the bags under them and their shade.

After showering, brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash, he got dressed, going for some basketball shorts, a black tshirt and slipping on a pair of havaianas. After he reluctantly forced down the rest of his water, a few crackers and the banana, Sebastian felt semi-human again. His head was no longer pounding, and his stomach felt much steadier. He closed his closet doors, listening for Mackie in the house but not hearing anything. 

He walked down the hall and glanced into the only other room on the upper level, which turned out to be a large, multipurpose loft, with a home office set by a window, a punching bag and free weights stacked in one corner, and a pool table in the center of the room. When Sebastian had been there before he had barely looked around, and it had been too dark to see anything in detail. Now he had the luxury of both time and daylight, and he took his time, making his way through the house and exploring. 

The main floor was open and looked recently renovated, with a cozy living room and eat-in kitchen filling the space. A couple of blankets and a pillow sat on the couch, but other than that, the living room and kitchen looked tidy. The coffeepot was still half full, the scent filling the atmosphere, and tempted he had been about to hunt for a mug to pour himself a cup when the faint strains of music coming from the driveway reached him. 

Glancing out the kitchen window, Sebastian noticed the resort restaurant in full activity. Tables for the diners had been set inside, outside, and on its terrace as well. The ones out in the open were protected from the sun with bright parasols. He bet that for a meal the view from up there was certainly mesmerizing and made a mental note to drag Anthony's ass there later that day or the next one. Suddenly it downed on him that the latter had probably slept there just in case and he smiled softly. All jokes aside, Anthony really got his back and Sebastian was as grateful as he was certain that it was all the other way around as well. 

His phone buzzed and Sebastian fished it out of his pocket, carefully reading the name on the screen before releasing a tense chuckle and picking up, the familiar voice emerging on the other side immediately. 

— Emily, hi. How are you?- he greeted. Emily, as in Emily Gerson Saines from Gerson Saines Management, of course. She was Sebastian's agent. — Good, good, thanks. Is something wrong?- he wondered, his anxiety slowly rising as a hundred different reasons for that phone call came to his mind. 

They talked every few days, but given Seb and Mackie's current weekend break the former had insisted on his need to relax and disconnect, figuring his usual constant calls would cease, at least for a few days. Emily had agreed, and that's why the phone call scared the living shit out of him. He knew he hadn't been exactly careful the previous night, and maybe the Internet had already caught up on that. 

Fucking internet.

— _I'm so sorry to bother you, Sebastian, but I haven't gotten your emails...? You know, the ones about the scripts_.- Emily's voice was calm and collected, as usual, with a clear hint of apology. — _Would you be so kind to resend them, please?_ \- He frowned at the information, yet felt his posture relax noticeably. — _You see, I have a meeting with these people this afternoon and I need to brief them._

— Oh, okay, I'll get right on it.- he nodded, despite Emily not being able to see him. — Drop me a text if you got them?- he suggested, reaching the end of the hallway and going for the stairs to head down to his bedroom.

With the soft thud of the closing door behind him, Mackie announced his company before making his way inside through the front, (he'd insisted on them exchanging with one another their spare keys the previous day, for obvious safety reasons). He rubbed the side of his face unconsciously and looked around, half- expecting to see his friend still fast asleep on his bed. What happened instead was that he found the bedroom empty. He began to worry, and while he still hesitated, Anthony heard the sound of the Sebastian's voice, and the patterpatter of his footsteps coming down the stairs.

— _Yes, please_.- she sighed with relief.— _Thank you, Sebastian. Apologies again for the inconvenience. -_ The latter smiled softly, assuring her it was okay. — _Oh, how was the wedding? More importantly... how was Anthony?-_ Sebastian's breath hitched at the mention of the wedding. Composing himself, he forced out a light chuckle, taking each step down the stairs.

— Wonderful, everything is lovely here, thank you.- he told her fondly. — And he is... He is..- Upon his walk, he'd been too busy paying attention to his agent's phonecall to notice the figure of the man on his right. Once he did sense someone else's presence in the room, Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, brows contorted with worry as he turned around. It took him a couple of blinks to realize it was only Mackie, standing in the bedroom doorway, leaning against the jamb and checking his phone. —... He's being his usual self.- he concluded, making Emily laugh on the other side.

— _Oh, I see..._ \- she muttered in a knowing, playful tone. — _Dang it. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you in... London. You have fun! Not too much fun though_...- she told him, slightly out of breath as the sound of car horns and the usual city noises filled Emily's line, which made Sebastian miss New York deeply. — _Don't forget the emails!_ \- Emily reminded him vehemently before exchanging goodbyes.

Anthony glanced up at Seb and rose an eyebrow, taking in his exhausted appearance. The latter placed the phone back on his pocket after sending the emails Emily requested and glanced at him expectantly. 

— Damn... who the hell is that?- Mackie smirked smugly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and Sebastian rolled his eyes and flipped him off. He tossed in a sarcastic whistle to further poke fun at him before speaking again. — How you feeling this morning, princess?- he added teasingly and his friend just sighed.

— I feel like the way I look, I guess...- Sebastian ran a hand over his face and down his jaw and plopped across the mattress on his back, arms stretched wide open, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments. — Which is old. Very old.- he clarified mid-yawn.

— Well, you do look like you've aged a few years in the last five hours..- Anthony mused, leaving his spot on the doorway and approaching him, as Sebastian groaned, throwing a pillow at him. — Anyway... Ready to rejoin the land of the living?

❁❂❁

❁❂❁

The duo stepped out of the house and into the bright sunshine, squinting lightly as the warmth danced over their skins. They slipped their sunglasses on and crossed the narrow trail that snaked along the coastline, merging with the Resort's facilities. Sebastian looked around, breathing in the atmosphere and getting a closer look of the marvelous restaurant.

— I see your intentions and I'm a hundred percent down with it.- Anthony nodded, following Sebastian's line of sight rather eagerly. — Let's eat, my man! Playing the nurse with your ass was as boring as tiring, you know.- Sebastian chuckled, watching Anthony fastening his pace a few steps ahead of him, taking it upon him to lead the way.


	11. ❝SEÑORITA.❞

Upon entering the crowded restaurant, Sebastian visibly relaxed and scanned the room, noticing the people around him. Most of the wedding party had taken over the resort, booking at least one extra night there, or so it appeared, given the people Mackie and Sebastian had seen at the party were busy having brunch before them. They acknowledged the actors by tipping their beers towards them, and a few other guests the duo mingled with had softly patted their shoulder as they passed by.

Sebastian sensed slight discomfort behind his eyes, and he identified it quickly, given he'd felt a similar pain in the head on waking earlier that day. Granted, it was the hangover he'd battled all morning threatening to make a comeback; a hangover so deeply connected to someone that made him miss her presence, yes, but he poor choices he'd made the previous night? not so much.

His headache had continued in a very slight degree so far, but its presence was a constant reminder of how badly things could have gone had he decided to cave in and follow her inside her hotel room. Fortunately, for the both of them, his brains had come to rescue him, forcing Sebastian to abruptly mumble the lamest of goodbyes, briefly kissing her cheek and praying he wouldn't run into her the next day.

However, as he and Anthony stood, talking about where it'd be best to seat, all hope for Seb had disappeared. He spotted a familiar blonde young woman sitting a couple of tables to their left. She noticed his stare and gave him a straight, curious look followed by a polite smile. Breaking eye contact she shifted in her seat, talking to the woman sitting next to her. She was familiar too. Mackie followed Sebastian's gaze, his lips twisting into a big grin upon realization. Lightly slapping Seb's back, he strode unhurriedly towards their table.

— Well, well, well if it isn't my two favorite _Bombshells_ , looking _bomb-a-licious_. - Anthony's voice was raspy and laced with evident humor. Nonetheless, Sebastian heard those words and cringed in anticipation, as the two women eyed eachother. Instead, they smiled at the men, one of them ready to mock the famous duo. 

— Well, well, well, if it isn't America's one and only Birdman!- came Erin's sweet call, gesturing them to take the chairs in front of them. She grinned glancing at Sebastian, the devil entering her eye. — And the other Marvel guy!- Blair choked on her water and looked at her friend with wide eyes.

— Erin!- she scolded, shoving an elbow into the sassy woman's stomach. Sebastian snorted a laugh, shaking his head.

— Yeah, that's us... Marvel Guy and... Birdman.- he commented quietly, distracted eyes roaming around the restaurant tables and then moving to scan the entire room. 

— OH, HELL NO!- Mackie groaned, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl. His tone implied he was insulted by the nickname, but they could tell he was not genuinely offended _._

Seb could faintly hear Blair's laughter upon listening to Mackie's raspy voice bickered back and forth with Erin, however his mind was elsewhere, and present company noticed it immediately, sharing knowing looks with one another.

Mackie leaned back and motioned for the waitress. Soon enough, the conversation picked up again and the four compared hangovers, rehashing the events of the previous night and laughing over the dumb stuff they could remember.

The girls cleaned up the mess from their brunch, making room for Sebastian and Anthony's orders arrival. The group happily engaged in discussing possible activities for the following couple of days, invitations flying back and forth between them. Sebastian tried to match Anthony's enthusiasm, chiming in every now and then, but he was way too distracted.

All Seb could think about was that somehow he was probably the reason Juliette wasn't there. Ignoring how unbelievably self-centered it was to believe such thing, maybe his sudden departure had indeed been way too dismissive, particularly after the heated circumstances that led them to the hotel room in the first place. Or maybe she felt too embarrassed by his rejection, maybe he had fucked everything up and her trip had been ruined. Needless to say... his silence only emphasized how lunatic he was feeling on the inside.

Sebastian glanced at the empty chair and the unclaimed cup of coffee placed before it. No Juliette. Her absence on the table was so pronounced to him that it started to become a solid entitiy, more real. 

— It's ridiculous, is all I'm saying.- Erin unexpectedly said, covering her mouth with one palm.

— Erin. Don't.- the warning note in Blair's voice made Sebastian look up from the abandoned cup with worry. 

Mackie occupied himself by taking a big mouthful of his toast and checking his phone, distancing himself from whatever they were discussing.

— No, honestly, Blair.- Erin shook her head angrily with a prominent scowl. — It's childish. She can't just take off on her own like that. - Erin mumbled. 

— Just leave her be, she'll come around, okay? She always does, it's typical Juliette.- Blair placed a hand over her friend's, but Erin simply rolled her eyes and removed it. 

Oh, so they _were_ talking about her. Sebastian's frown deepened and his uneasiness grew exponentially. However, her absence at the table was finally being mentioned, so he felt relieved. 

— Ugh, whatever dude. She'll come back when she gets hungry.- Waving a dismissive hand and changing the subject, Erin asked Anthony about his upcoming projects, clinking a spoon against the side of her coffee mug, tapping t in rhythm to the sounds surrounding them.

They could not stop laughing as one amusing story followed the other. Ten more minutes passed, and nothing changed. Eventually, Seb's silence fell over the group as his concern began to peak.

— ... Maybe you should look for her?- Blair suggested with a raised eyebrow, moving the spoon inside her cup gingerly. As she spoke, Sebastian found himself already standing up from his chair. Truth was, he had already been deliberating whether to go look for her or at least suggest someone should do it, so he felt glad nobody was giving him a hard time about it. 

— I'll see if I can find her.- He stated through a throat so tight it hurt, suddenly flustered by the brightness of a day, upon glancing toward the expansive ocean and coastline panoramas.

— Hmm? Oh yeah.- Mackie mumbled, sneering. So much for no teasing, he thought. — You do that, big boy.- Sebastian rolled his eyes, halting his movements and grabbing his phone before retreating. Blair quickly gulped down her second cup of coffee to say something to Seb before he left the table

— Oh, Seb? Try upstairs, the terrace. - Blair suggested with a wink before coyly stealing Mackie's last avocado toast from the white porcelain plate, taking advantage of the actor's distracted state; the latter far too amused by Sebastian's obvious increasing distress to even notice.

— Hey. If we ain't here when you get back,- Erin started, leaning over the table to make eye contact with Seb. — We went for a swim. Okay? She'll know.- taking a big breath, she allowed Blair's hand to squeeze her shoulder in a comforting manner. Sebastian nodded politely, turning around.

— Okay, I'll be back.- he announced, making his way toward the white wooden stairs leading up to the terrace. Once Sebastian was out of sight, Anthony broke silence with a low chuckle, eyes darting to each of the girls.

— So...- he hinted, wiggling his eyebrows and they laughed.

— Yeah, yeah, you can come too.- Erin rolled her eyes, waving the waitress. 

❁❂❁

Half a dozen tables stood on the terrace, three umbrellas advertised some beer brand while the others invited people to opt for mineral water. Sebastian reached the upper end of the stairs, straining his head to peek outside the terrace french doors.

Spotting herwas easy, considering the upper level was, in fact, pretty deserted. She was leaning into the terrace balcony, her right elbow slanted over the top of the rail. For all he could depict of the situation, she was silently admiring the landscape, lost in her thoughts, perhaps enjoying the bright light of the day.

— _Señorita linda, what is it with you and balconies...?_ \- Juliette turned to the playful voice, and watched Seb as he swaggered closer. Even looking just as frazzled as her, he was still breathtaking and Juliette wished she could hate the guy for it.

She giggled at his attempt to speak her mother language, appreciating the effort nevertheless. His tongue rolled the words in an odd way, but his pronunciation wasn't nearly as bad as, for example, Blair's, -that one was a lost cause.

As she lifted her head and observed the distance between them changing from very little to literally non-existent, Juliette all-in-a-sudden felt a warm wave of déjà vu— as if this were something both of them had done many times already, through countless prior lives.

— I could ask you the same thing, you know.- she quipped, darting her gaze back to the beach with a smirk.

Once beside her, Sebastian looked at her and greedily drank in her beauty, his arms stretched out along the banister. He noted her face was wet along the cheeks, and she had been sniffling. However, that smile was deliberate and meant for him and only him, he knew that much. It cracked the corners of her wide mouth, and made her look so alluring it was almost frustrating. The red-and-white cardboard pack was nowhere in sight, but she smelled faintly of cigarette smoke.

— Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here for a smoke.- She turned to him. Silently, Juliette pulled out her own pack from her shirt pocket and shook out one cigarette before stuffing the box back into place.

Her face glowed for a few seconds when she lit the extreme, before closing the lighter and blowing smoke at the sky. Then, overcoming the reluctance to do so, -a mixture of embarrassment and self-consciousness,- she leaned forward and held the cigarette near his lips.

Instantly, Sebastian moved his head to help her place the tip in his mouth. He took a long drag then released it, blowing smoke out slowly, and a smile returned to her face before she placed the stick back to her own lips. After a moment's hesitation she inhaled from the cigarette herself. 

The sharing of the cigarette was an unexpected intimacy -despite the passionate kiss they'd already shared the previous night- and Sebastian arched his eyebrow with amusement, feeling oddly turned on as well. With a little smirk of his own, he squinted at the sun.

— What a view.- he murmured. She plucked the cigarette out of her mouth, blowing spirals of smoke before speaking.

— It is such a beautiful beach..- she agreed, no louder than a whisper, watching people walk by, leaving footprints on the sand. Sebastian stroked his jaw, a pensive look on his face.

— Yeah, the beach is fine too, I guess...- he nodded, shrugging nonchalantly, and Juliette snorted.

— Oh my god.- she laughed at the corny line, closing her eyes as she felt her cheeks warming at the compliment. She covered her face with her hands, hiding the stupid blush on her face, and the sudden shift of her mood pleased him.

— Ouch! If you don't like my compliments, you don't have to take them, you know.- he responded, tilting his body back with feigned indignation.

— You're so full of it!- she smiled at him in mock disgust of his arrogance, pushing at his chest playfully, and he frowned teasingly.

— Hey, self-esteem is healthy.- Sebastian pointed out, pushing his arms up in a show of surrender. As he talked, the glowing tip of his cigarette jumped up and down and for a while they smoked alternately, continuing their bantering exchange.

— Whatever makes you feel good, Sebastian...- Juliette snickered, shaking her head with a subtle roll of her eyes, which triggered Sebastian's laughter as well, aware of how true her observation was. Amidst a smattering of low chuckles, she leaned on her elbow again and accepted the cigarette. 

— Also, one could argue that, still, it got you giggling so was the line really ineffective?- he commented tauntingly, wiggling his eyebrows, and Juliette reluctantly had to agree with him. 

The presence of the beach slipped inside their distracted ears, as seagulls swooped down with raucous cries, squabbling over the breakfast delivered up by the tie, and the waves splashed softly upon the shoreline and receeded with a gentle whisper over the sand and pebbles. The sounds of the sea were rhythmic and soothing.

They stayed like that for a while, smoking without saying a word. Juliette felt grateful that she had Sebastian by her side, keeping her company; he helped lighten the weightshe felt. He made her laugh and comforted her, which distracted her from her feelings. 

— Wanna talk about it?- he nudged her arm, and his tone was serious but gentle, letting her know that if she didn't want to, he would not press. The question wasn't the vague politeness of a stranger, though, and she knew it. With her head down and her hair curtaining her face, Sebastian couldn't see her expression, and he had no idea what she was thinking, but at least they were talking.

Tears clouded her vision as she desperately searched the sky for what to say to him. As if on cue, all the feelings surrounding the wedding, the years prior that moment, and the broad range of emotions her encounter with Sebastian had triggered within her poured out. Juliette sobbed quietly for a few moments, her head buried in her own arms for comfort. Also, she was very embarrassed to be doing that in front of him, but it was out of her control.

— Please...- she choke out waching her trembling hands, immediately ashamed at her outburst. — Sorry, Sebastian, I'm... I'm a mess...- she laughed ruefully.

He reached out, catching one of her hands gently in his, forcing her to look at him. His skin was warm and wonderful, the gesture infinitely consolatory. 

— Look at me, -he whispered, pleading. — I'm right here.- Juliette met his eyes for a second; there was concern there, but something else now, too, something she couldn't indentify. 

She watched Sebastian lift her hand to his lips, brushing the lightest of kisses across the back of her fingers. The gesture was courtly, barely qualifying as a true kiss, but a flood of tingling swamped her skin from head to foot. No one had ever touched her so intimately with so little flesh, and the fact they barely knew each other overwhelmed her even more. Juliette darted her eyes back to the ocean, unable to hold Sebastian's hypnotic gaze a moment longer. Heat flooded her face, it was too much.

However, he remained standing very close, watching her with interest and she internally felt thankful for the terrace's privacy. Her eyes glanced across her surroundings, stopping at the small corner table where only an elderly couple sat. They were tucking into their shared cherry pie, engrossed in deep conversation with each other.

Sebastian waited. She noticed he was thinking and waited too during what felt like an hour, but in fact barely a minute went by before he spoke again.

— Juliette, for what it's worth...- Sebastian smiled as he moved a lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. — ... Having only just met you, I think that you are as intelligent and strong, as you are interesting, and funny... - She smiled, at least, but soon enough silence fell between them and Sebastian began to worry that perhaps he'd pushed the sentimental thing too soon. Granted, they weren't precisely lifelong friends, but still he couldn't seem to stay away from her. For a moment humor flashed through his eyes, and his lips parted again to continue. — I mean, talk about good first impressions...

She laughed lightly at his joke, but her chin began to quiver, and the tears brimmed again.

— Come here.- Sebastian reached out for her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest, and she buried her face there, sobbing into his shoulder. — It's okay, it's okay. You're okay...- Sebastian murmured against her hair as he rocked her. 

His voice felt featherly, and the way he hugged her, as if she was too delicate to let go, helped her feel far better than she was willing to admit. Juliette found, strangely so, a brand new sense of solace that no one'd ever made her feel before. Furthermore, she felt glad, glad that Sebastian was the one offering her such relief. 

— I promise you, everything is going to be fine. I'm here if you need me to be. - his voice was soft, intimate. It sucked her down further, so she fought it, clawing her way back to the present. Memory slammed back, ripping the cobwebs away.

— But you hardly know me! How can you say all these things? How can you be so sure?- He held her tightly against him, and she let her arms close around his torso, and despite her own protest she accepted not only his hug but his words. Much to her surprise, Sebastian chuckled, his chest vibrating against her profile before she looked up and he moved his hands, cupping her face.

— Well, to be honest, I have no idea.- his smiled softened, but it never left his lips. — But I'm here if you ever want to talk about it.- he assured her, searching for her eyes. His fingertips lingered longer than necessary on her chin, moved up and caressed her cheek.

Heart pounding, Juliette's eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. If she stayed this way one more second, Sebastian feared the urge to kiss her would wash over him again, powerfully. She was obviously upset, and if they were to repeat a kiss, he wanted for both of them to be emotionally stable, and, if possible, sober. Eventually, she opened her eyes and moved back just enough to break the connection between them. Slowly, she shook her head, still staring at him as hard as he was staring at her.

Juliette was a young woman who did not outwardly express her anger, -and other emotions-, very often. But she had quite a bit of hurt bottled up inside. Rather than saying she was angry, hurt, sad, she'd simply always referred to herself as being "a little frustrated", dismissing her own feelings and moving on. She assumed that she was doomed to a life of frustration because of the plenty character flaws she carried with her.

Clearly, Juliette's probllem was that she reacted to the people around her. When something came up that she didn't like, she'd automatically respond in frustration. She'd allow it to take control of her inner self, and consequentially let it ruin her happy moods and break her sense of concentration. In short, she was depending heavily on the people around her to behave in a manner that would allow her to be calm. If the circumstances didn't meet Juliette's approval, she was locked into the turmoil of her feelings, because she would not draw uppon her inner strength to give herself the endurance she wanted. Realistically, though, it was naive to believe that a person can have total emotional independence. But she still didn't know how to handle any of those concepts, and it made her miserable.

Snapping out of her useless thoughts, Juliette blinked and bringing her attention to the present, turning to look at Sebastian. He smiled and was rewarded by her lips turning up at the corners as well. He could see a hint of even white teeth, and the small dimples very close to her mouth. Her very seductive mouth.

— Thank you.- she murmured, inspecting his features. Sebastian looked visibly more relaxed, yet his concern for her showed all over his face. He ducked his head with humility and she cleared her throat, an attempt to lighten the mood. — Now I, am going for a swim. I'd totally ask you to join, but if you swim the way you flirt rather than how you act, then I think it'd be like, guilty of reckless homicide or something.- Sebastian grinned and rolled his eyes. 

However, the beach did seem like the perfect place for her to go get that dose of much needed distraction, so he understood that. 

— For the record, **I AM** good at swimming, you know.- Sebastian retorted, pulling his best offended look. Juliette cocked a brow, tossing their forgotten consumed cigarette in the ashtray and moving past him to walk downstairs.

— _Of course you are_.- she mused, without facing him. As if the mere possibility of Sebastian Stan secretely being a gifted swimming champion could come as a surprise for her (or anyone, for that matter) ... c'mon.

She only turned to wink fleetingly. With a flushed expression, Sebastian ignored the implicit sarcasm dripping in her words, which was absolutely feigned, anyway. That's when she sighed in alleviation. 

Adjusting her hair with her fingers, she nodded toward the exit before closing the terrace french white doors on him, hoping Sebastian would follow her.

He did.

❁❂❁

Blair, Erin and Mackie had indeed headed down for the beach as soon as Sebastian left the table and the waitress gave them the check, which in spite of Anthony's refusal, and much to the latter's indignation, the girls obstinately insisted on splitting as well.

Sebastian and Juliette got out of the restaurant and he held her hand, taking her to the steps that curled down and led directly into the white sandy beach. Talking boisterousy, they trailed down the steep stairs.

Adjusting his sunglasses, Sebastian surveyed the strip of sand. Narrow but wide, it wasn't necessarily crowded but there was not much privacy either. He made it a point to not let it ruin his day with her, silently praying for no one to go taking pictures of them with their phones. Just in case -and despite his own objection-, he gently let go of her the very moment they hit the beach. At the end of the boardwalk, he slipped off his havaianas and carried them in his now empty hand before they ventured into the sand. 

If Juliette noticed his sudden guarded demeanor, she didn't say.

They dug their feet into the soft, loose sand, feeling the coolness deeper beneath the surface. Juliette closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to caress her slightly sunburnt face. Her nostrils began to absorb the distinctive aromas formed by the unique blend of saltwater and plough mud, and she couldn't hold back a squeal that made Sebastian chuckle. 

There were a couple of teenage boys on paddleboards out on the bay, a couple more tossing a Frisbee around. A very pregnant woman walking across the beach paused in front of them, looking out at the water as she gave her big belly a gentle stroking, before continuing her way toward a family settled not far from them and easing down on one of the beach chairs.

The two walked for a few minutes along the beach, finally spotting the group. Warm sand oozed between their toes as they sunk with each step they took toward their friends. They had settled right were the girls had previously planned to, which made it easier for the pair to locate them among the vacationers.

The closer they got the clearer the view was. Erin had set up a few coolers, two large beach umbrellas. Underneath them were placed a pair of lined-up low chairs. She was sitting in one of them with a magazine, distractedly flipping through the pages. Blair, however, had opted for spreading out a colorful towel and lying down on her stomach, fully determined on leaving Florida with a gorgeous tan. Her skin already glimmered though, reflecting the sun, and her pink swimsuit looked vibrant, nicely contrasting the bright blue of the water.

— Well, that was fast.- Erin smiled smugly, eyes focusing on Sebastian and Juliette heading toward them. She showed them to Blair with the subtle bob of her head. Underneath her rounded sunglasses, the latter's blue eyes widened with fascination when she spotted them, especially because Juliette looked visibly in a far better mood than earlier. — Told you Marvel guy would do it.- she sneered and Blair chuckled, shaking her head and keeping her eyes on her own magazine.

— I can't believe you were right.- she murmured through gritted teeth and Erin bit her lip, holding back the burst of laughter threatening to surface. 

— Pay the fuck up.- she mumbled, picking at her nails. They made themselves busy and pretended not to notice them at all. By the time Sebastian and Juliette got to them, Blair and Erin were about to swap places. 

They announced their presence and Erin lowered her face, intently watching them from behind her large brown sunglasses. Meanwhile, the blonde grinned with joy as she welcomed them, already opening one of the coolers, in case they were thirsty. Erin on the other hand leaned back on her elbows and cocked her head to one side, beaming up at the pair without saying a word. Sebastian and Juliette exchanged shy smiles with each other before awkwardly waving back at her.

— Well look what the cat dragged in! So you finally decided to join us?- Erin teased. Juliette simply stuck her tongue out in a childlike manner, rolling her eyes at her before taking a bottle of water for her and offering a beer can to Seb, which he kindly accepted.

Erin laid back on her back again, pausing the teasing for a bit. Her one-piece suit was cut high on the sides to offer rounded firmness of her hips to the sun and plunged down in the front in a round shape to show the unbroken expanse of brown skin of her collarbones shining with a light coat of oil.

Sebastian's ears heard only the thunderous repetition of waves rhythmically breaking against the shore just a few feet from where he sat. Juliette had offered the empty beach chair to him, but he refused, taking a spot before her on the sand, by her feet. He leaned back, using her bare legs as a backrest and a wave of calmness brushed his mind as the peaceful sounds of the shore and the dry feel of the sand soothed him, making him believe nothing would ever feel as good as that moment.

❁❂❁

— So where's Mackie?- Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed as he scrolled down his photo library, eager to show Juliette some set pictures from his last untitled project. He hadn't told her the plot, thinking it'd be funnier to let her guess. 

There was the unmistakable wet pop of a beer can being opened, and then a tall silhouette eclipsed his view, covering him with its shadow. Sebastian squinted at the person and drops of water fell on him and Juliette, followed by a contagious laughter.

— Oh, don't miss me much, I'm right here.- Anthony stood mere feet away, completely wet, holding an open beer in his right hand. He smiled at Seb, extending his free hand for a"secret" handshake and nodding toward the ocean. — Man, the water's incredible, get your ass over there now!- Juliette watched longingly the waves behind Mackie roll in and smooth over his footprints on the dark wet sand. 

Blair shifted her weight on the low beach chair and flipped a page in the magazine without looking at it. She continued pawing through it, until a light purple dress caught her eye. She'd worn a dress just like it to her office New Year party. She stared intensely at it, swearing she remembered something. After flipping through the pages, she came upon a section dedicated to finding the perfect party look. She quickly zoned out, lost in combinations and outfits.

Erin rolled over, now allowing sunshine to hit her back as she mindlessly scrolled through the music on her iPhone in search for her playlist filled with beach music. Once she found it, she connected her phone to the waterproof Bluetooth speaker they'd brought along. The first chords of _Santeria_ blasted in no time, and Erin bobbed her head to the rhythm, mouthing the lyrics. Blair joined her quickly, the blonde picking up Juliette's bottle from the sand and using it as a mic while she distractedly eyed an article. 

Sebastian noticed the scene and laughed quietly in the hot brightness of the afternoon. Since the sun was hot and the two were all covered in sand that was sticking to their damp skin, Juliette and Seb complied and decided to go for a swim, followed closely by Anthony, who was the first to dive back into the water. The water was cold, as expected, but it felt cool and refreshing against the actor's skin. 

At one point during their short walk Sebastian had impulsively asked her to lunch the next day, and she didn't coyly hesitate before accepting. When they had agreed on a time and place, -which ended up being the beach, at noon-, they continued walking toward the sea; Sebastian with a certain bounce in his step and a spasm of anticipation in his belly.

He was intrigued by the fact that another, very personal offer was being negotiated. He saw no professional danger in the matter, perhaps because he didn't wish to. He had reached a point in his life where fundamental questions about his future combined with his experience with the lack of privacy, to skewer his equilibrium. Years of constant caution and the endless searching for hidden motives had exhausted his resources. In his profession one aged quickly, particularly on the inside, and he had certainly begun to feel his years. 

Juliette lingered by the shoreline, taking the longest to get in, too lost in whatever she was thinking about. Her fair skin laved with oil and lightly bubbled with sweat glowed in the sunlight, as her feet slowly moved in and out of the water, backing out whenever the waves reached above her ankles. 

Her fingers played with her necklace, face set in a slight frown that was visible even from where Anthony was. With only his face sticking out of the water, the latter grinned mischievously when Sebastian's eyes met his, and the latter nodded almost imperceptibly.

Sebastian approached Juliette slowly, creeping up behind her as she took a big breath. Once he was inches from her, he spoke.

— How does the sweat collecting progress?- he murmured in a husky voice against her ear, teasingly, which brought a smile to her lips.

Sebastian's sturdy arms encircled her and his toned chest pressed against her back. Only then Juliette noticed he had taken his shirt off, and the feel of his skin on hers plus the sweaty, beery smell of him made quite an exquisite combination. She couldn't help but lean back, closing her eyes and cocking an eyebrow. 

— Still more successful than your flirting skills.- she taunted him. In immediate response his arms tightened, and one rough finger inched higher on her midriff, his thumb beneath the fabric of her purple bathingsuit. 

Looking over her shoulder at him, she gasped in surprise when Sebastian all of sudden scooped her up and strode off with her, ignoring her squeals of protest.

— N-no, noo, no, Sebastian! The water will be cold!- she squeaked with an added stutter due her nervousness upon noticing he was still wading into the water. Sebastian's lips found her ear again.

— Then we will warm it up.- he purred. A few drops splashed up onto her skin, and they were, indeed, cold. Juliette laughed gingerly, clinging to him and shrieking. He was surely not going to...

... Oh, but he was. 

And he did. 

In a split second, Sebastian dropped her and dunked underwater with her. Juliette sank to the bottom like a stone and came up sputtering and fighting. She dashed the water from her eyes, gasped for air. Anthony chortled, swiftly making his way closer, his arms instinctively reaching out. Juliette shot him a warning, -yet playful-glare and he rolled his eyes, swimming away. Diving in, Mackie's powerful arms propelled him effortlessly through the water. He swam a good distance from the shore and then turned back, an idea growing in his mind.

Juliette's gaze finally focused and she saw Sebastian standing, thigh deep in the water, laughing at her with his hands on his hips. Bare torso visible and shining in the sunlight, he looked as mighty as a Greek god, cut from marble, so painfully handsome and carefree she could have wept. She allowerd her eyes to roam from Sebastian's broad shoulders to his wet chest and swallowed thickly, appreciating how his Marvel training had clearly paid off, to a ravishing extent. 

Water trickled from his wet tousled hair, then his jaw, and finally onto his muscular chest, cascading down his hips. The sun cast shadows across his skin, accentuating the V shape where dark hair peeked down his firm lower abdomen, disappearing beneath the waist of his black boardshorts. Her breath hitched as she realized she'd been staring, -and _what_ she'd been staring at. Something stirred deep inside her, causing her heart to pump harder. He looked gorgeous, that was her conclusion. Any moment his strength would overpower her and she'd be at his mercy.

As he watched Juliette watching him, perusing his body, his eyes slowly smoldered like embers. Without a word, one of his hands reached out for her, and she took it, dragging him underwater with her. Below the surface, their arms intertwined in a hug, and there was nothing she wanted more than to be alone with him in that embrace indefinitely. Much to her joy, time seemed to stop for a brief second and in that moment, nothing else existed, or mattered. There were no other sounds, sights or people -simply a vacuum of frozen time and place while they both explored the electric connection between them.

Moments later the two reached the surface, longing for air. Still wrapped in his strong arms, Juliette met his eyes, thinking of what to say. However, the sweet ellipsis was short-lived, as Anthony suddenly cleared his throat loudly, alerting them of their very much public surroundings and cutting through the trance.

They coyly placed some distance between each other, swimming around. It felt good resting their bodies in the water. Her eyes closed, and visions of Sebastian shirtless singed her brain, much to her frustration, and what visions they were. She'd wanted to sink her teeth into those muscles and explore all of its facets -dips and valleys.

Juliette sighed happily, scanning the landscape around her. The bright colors of the coast twinkled on either of her sides. To her left, along the beach, she could still hear the faint sounds of music playing in Erin's speaker, identifying the unmistakable chorus of Three Little Birds. To her right was the waterside restaurant they'd had brunch in earlier, along with the line of apartments that lined the resort. " _Every little thing gonna be alright_ ", her own mind reminded her, singing and waving the white flag for a while.

Blair's pitchy singing reached her ears, and Juliette chuckled as she watched her friend reclining back on the folding beach chaise longue, now holding a brightly colored cocktail in one hand and a cigarette in the other. 

Every time Juliette's eyes stole furtive glances at Seb, while he talked briskly of current topics with Mackie, she found a lazy light in his blue eyes and a crooked smile on his mouth. 

Meanwhile, when it wasn't on her face, and only when he was sure she wouldn't notice, Sebastian's gaze would linger on her wet breasts, as he spun an unseen web of tension between them just by looking at her. Even without looking, Juliette could feel it shimmering in the air, being drawn tighter and tighter. 

He vaguely realized that his excitement at the possibilities of the beautiful brunette partly stemmed from a form of rebellion against the strictures of his life. And the very imminence of Juliette's arrival intensified the game in which Sebastian thought he could bend the rules of his fame without losing. He was sure he could control the situation; beyond that, he wouldn't think. He put the matter out of his mind, a talent he had learned with long hard practice, and plunged into the cool green azure of the sea.

By the time he came up for air, Juliette casually doused him with water, grinning from ear to ear. He sputtered in his turn, shaking the water out of his eyes, and she dived under, trying to flee. 

At the same time, on the sandy land, Erin stood up to stretch her legs and lifted her deeply tinted sunglasses. She surveyed the water with bright green eyes, and her pink lips parted as she chortled upon seeing Sebastian splash water all over Juliette's face, fulfilling his revenge.. 

In three steps, and fully taking advantage of Erin's distracted state, Mackie suddenly hoisted the woman into his arms so quickly she barely had time to screech in surprise.

— You didn't see that coming?- he teased her, panting lightly. He ran toward the shoreline like a maniac and ceremoniously dropped her into the rolling waves. 

— Fuck you!- she chuckled once she came up for air, noticing the loud sounds of Blair's laughter across the beach. 

Mackie stood up and wiped the water from his eyes, grinning smugly at Erin. The waves crashed into him, but he remained steady, watching Erin swim toward him, a snarky comment already slipping from her lips.

Sebastian dipped back into the water, so that only his face was above the surface, winking smugly at Juliette, and she scoffed. He was, by all means, an incredibly beautiful man, not that she had anyone with whom to compare him, of course. Still, it felt so surreal having his full attention in that way, without asking for it.

Then she swam close to him again. After reaching his side, Seb held her close below the surface for a few moments. A grin played at the corners of his mouth, and her eyes narrowed.

— Sebastian, don't even...- she didn't get any further. He dunked her underwater, AGAIN. 

They began pushing water at each other like little kids -taking turns boasting about their skills. The fight went on for a while longer until Juliette declared herself the winner and struck off for the shore, but Sebastian sprang into action, catching up to her in no time and grabbing the back of her leg to reel her in. Kicking and screaming, she tried her best to break free, but it was futile. With a look of triumph, he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. 

— Hold still, _señorita_. I've caught you, fair and square. I'm just claiming my prize. - He dove his body a little lower and she slid her arms around his neck, fingers roaming through his wet hair at his nape.

— Is that so?- she asked, daringly lifting her gaze. A peculiar expression passed swiftly across his face, and his lips lifted again in that charismatic manner that masked the agitation beneath.

— _Absolutamente_.- he shrugged casually and she flinched an amused eyebrow.

— Easy now, Google Translator. Don't you start getting cocky.- she said with deep sarcasm, but he heard her affection. Sebastian's heart contracted and he gave her a lopsided grin. 

❁❂❁

❁❂❁


	12. ❝WHAT FEELS RIGHT.❞

Sebastian and Juliette kept playing until they were both breathless again, smiling into each other's eyes. On the beach, Blair walked barefoot toward the water's edge as soon as Erin returned, ready for her turn to dive in, conveying her friend the task of watching their belongings. Eventually, Seb and Juliette headed for the sand as well. The two swam together back and emerged out of the water, dripping onto the shore. In a matter of minutes, they strolled away from the ocean and toward their spot.

Juliette squeezed the water out of her hair while Sebastian spread another towel on the sand and lied down under the sun. He snapped his face up to her when she stood by his side, contently looking down into his bright blue eyes, still busy untangling her hair. The sun was on its brightest point, apparently, so Sebastian smiled and held his hands over his eyes trying to get a better look at her.

— Are you always so garrulous?- she broke silence as she spread her towel neatly next to his. Her smile was teasing.

— There are certain things that take my breath away.- his voice low and suggestive, and Erin rolled her eyes at her friend's dumb grin. The kind of grin that usually made her roll her eyes and stick a finger down her mouth in a gagging motion. Clearly, they were totally oblivious of her presence.

— Okay, lecherous. At least not so terribly corny...- she murmured, absorbing his admiring scrutiny without flinching before lying down, making him laugh.

After a while Blair returned as well, dragging her chair under the sun, next to Erin's. In the meantime, swimming like fish, Mackie had found a some teen fans to entertain himself with. They had a few of those sumergible cameras attached to their paddleboards and were apparently teaching Anthony how to use it. The latter urged Sebastian to join the fun, yelling at his friend from his position, and eventually Sebastian did, waving at the girls before sprinting towards the water with a content smirk plasted on his face which Juliette mirrored. If her friends wanted to mock her, they abstained from doing so, and she silently thanked them.

By the time the actors returned little less than an hour had gone by; the girls had stopped sunbathing and were lying in the shade. Sebastian took a chance and sat on his towel next to Juliette. To his relief she looked up from her phone and smiled, chatting happily as he lay down. That cheered him even more, content with her closeness and the sight of her lovely curves.

Blair's phone went off in the middle of everyone's casual conversation. The latter huffed reading the caller ID and excused herself to take the call; her legs began mindlessly wandering across the shore as the conversation prolonged itself way longer than she'd foreseen, much to Erin and Juliette's amusement. The latter got up as well, promising Seb and Erin she'd be back shortly and strolled off to the right, picking up seashells and pumice stone off the beach.

He absently watched her as she left, paying little to no attention to the impish look Erin was giving him. She was standing nearby, flicking sand off her clothes. Clearing her throat, his startled gaze met hers, and to add to his embarrassment, she winked and grinned.

His immediate reaction was to frown, feeling the heat reach his cheeks, but before he could question her expression, she grabbed her phone and left their spot, nodding Blair to follow her from a distance. The two met by the water and trailed away, Facetiming someone. 

Disregarding the odd exchange, Sebastian smiled at the sudden quietness he'd been granted with, feeling Juliette return to him and slowly stretch out on her towel so that her head was next his.

Seb's palms were resting upward a few inches away from each side of his body. He didn't particularly like lying in that position. Perhaps he had a primitive fear of leaving his face, heart, belly and genitals unprotected. Perhaps it made him think of the posture of burial. Perhaps. He had always preferred to lie on his stomach, with his arms above his head on the pillow and one leg pulled up to the side. Alternatively, he could accept lying on his side, legs tucked up a little, in the comforting fetal position.

There was very little space between them—so little, in fact, that Sebastian could feel the heat of Juliette's body. Unlike him, she looked at ease on her back. If he moved his right hand two inches to the right, he could touch her left hand. He refrained, though, and instead listened to her breathing. As if reading his mind, she grinned, closing her eyes for a brief second and moving her hand ever so slightly. She allowed the gentle touch to reach her heart. If this was one of the only moments she would have with him, she'd enjoy his closeness to the fullest; the unnoticeable brush of their hands remained hidden beneath the shadows of their two bodies.

Sebastian removed his sunglasses and smiled into the heavy silence. He could feel her breath against his face, so he propped himself up on his elbows to support his weight, like a picture in a magazine. She rolled onto her side so that she was facing him as well, regarding the man with a curious expression, then found herself staring. She was mesmerised by the navy rings around ice-blue irises and the high cheekbones that seemed slightly flushed from the sun underneath his skin.

He scanned her face too, and then one side of his mouth turned up into a lopsided grin. _That mouth._ Juliette so badly wanted to photograph the absolute perfection of it- wanted to touch and mould it with her fingers. Wow. He was the real deal and no mistake. They whispered stories, sharing quiet laughs with one another, ravishing in their privacy. No one paid attention to him, no one knew her, and it felt liberating and extraordinary.

— Sebastian?- she whispered, tapping one finger against his palm.

— Yes?- he pinned her with his intense blue gaze, and she forced herself to look right at him.

— You're pleasing to the eye.- she commented, a small smirk curling her lips.

He didn't know quite what to say; he'd often find himself in similar positions, with people glorifying his appearance, sometimes placing it above his performance in movies and the content he was promoting. He didn't like that, even when Mackie teased him and he'd brush it off laughing with his friend, Sebastian felt kind of ridiculous under the surface.

He was aware people found him attractive, yes, which caressed his ego, yet his greatest fear was being that to people and nothing more. An empty case, a simple exterior. It'd felt different with Juliette, though. Her comment didn't sound shallow, and by the nervous shyness behind her eyes, it hadn't come from a dismissive place either. Or so he hoped. Before Sebastian had a chance to say anything, she spoke again.

— And so is your presence, by the way.- she swallowed and looked down at her hands sheepishly, avoiding the big, goofy smile her words had brought to his face. His fingertips traced the smooth skin of her hand, still resting between their bodies.

— Look who's being cheesy now.- he murmured teasingly, repeating their earlier balcony conversation. Her eyes shimmered with a smug amusement, grinning widely and staring out into the ocean, watching their friends slowly approaching them.

— Oh, but you rule that domain.- she taunted, successfully avoiding that look in his eyes that made her skin tingle. 

The loud noises of joy and bickering returned as Mackie, Blair and Erin opened another round of beers. Sebastian joined them, and Juliette opted for sticking to water. Throughout the afternoon, they all enjoyed the popular beach pastimes of people watching, reading magazines, drinking beers and piña coladas, napping, shelling and, of course, swimming. Between pauses for a swim, each of them sat intermittently on the beach chairs, listening to the seagulls, watching them soar through the sky.

They relished on the laughter of children riding waves and building sand castles in the sand, dreading even the thought of ever going back to their normal lives. 

❁❂❁

❁❂❁

The sun was a white-yellow ball, fingers of its light spearing through the dark gray clouds. It was sinking low in the sky, and soon it would be dark. It always amazed Juliette how fast it dropped at the end of the day. She watched as the fiery, orange, red and yellow kissed each wave, and the tones rolled up to the pink sand of the beach, the sun sending forth a dazzling array of deep orange beams. The Florida sky glowed slightly, and a shimmering pink orb slipped slowly down through a lane of fiery rose which soon became soft flesh pink as the sun disappeared. 

With the death of the day, the warm star was there one minute, then gone the next, like a Popsicle melted on concrete; it sank below the horizon painting the firmament, the water growing dark, the air growing cooler, and it suddenly dawned on her how light and free everything felt on that sunset beach. She wished she could keep everything that way for a little bit longer, as she was utterly reluctant to admit she eventually had to let such peacefulness go -along with everything and everyone involved with it.

The group scrambled to their feet and made their way up the beach, threading their way between the deckchairs and children and up on to the promenade. The vigorous chat continued in one of the narrow shopping streets that lead out of the resort, and then inside the lobby, where Erin, Juliette and Blair finally bid the two men good—bye as they made their way under the covered walkway that led to the rooms of their floor. The five were looking forward to the farewell dinner the following day, Juliette included, despite the fact that she'd been trying to rid herself of the vision all day long.

Anthony and Sebastian would be leaving early in the morning on Monday, and the girls had their checkout arranged at 10 AM. Everyone agreed it'd be nice to wrap an amazing weekend with one celebratory meal, since it was decided circumstances had gifted the five of them with an unexpected new friendship blossoming.

❁❂❁

At their beach house, Juliette dropped her stuff on her bed, the faint sounds of Erin and Blair gilling could be heard in the living room. Shestrolled forwardand and quietly slid open the doors to the garden for a smoke. To her relief, none of them seemed to notice her. Reaching the top of the internal stairs to the patio, she paused and lit up the cigarette. She hadn't switched on a light, so she was standing in the dark, smoking and watching night colours gleam. The sky had a rosy light left in it.

Other than pure, natural landscapes, twilight also brought artificial lighting into play. Ahead of her was the long row of streetlights lit all the way down the beach, not a single one broken. She followed the line of illuminated road stretching through her street all the way back to the Resort entrance; the orange sheen of the houses next door leaked as far as the girls private hedge, staining its green leaves brown.

Behind her, the living room creaked, and seconds later the patio doors slid open again, but Juliette didn't want to turn around just yet, nor switch on a light. She knew what the light would show her. _I should carry on standing here, looking out and feeling ridiculous_ , her mind advised her. 

— Yo, do we have any lights in the front yard?- Erin's voice came to her, it seemed from a great distance. 

— Yeah, I'll go turn them on.- Blair ran over to the side of the house and flipped the big utility switch. Suddenly, the front yard was flooded with light that spilled into the street, and to the neighbor's yard. The blonde snuck a glance at the sprawling red house on her way back to the garden.

— Shit, dude!- groaned Erin, suddenly feeling exposed. — I didn't know we had, like, floodlights...- she glanced around, catching a glimpse of Juliette's back near the stairs and cleared her throat. The latter turned, taking one last drag before smiling softly at her friend. — So... should we talk about brunch or nah?- she asked tentatively, crossing her arms and holding her elbows in her hands, eyeing Juliette with care.

The latter felt the bubble of happiness that had percolated from nowhere burst with a resounding pop. Talking sounded as inviting as a root-canal treatment, but she knew she had to. They deserved it.

Sighing, she walked to Erin's position, sitting down on the grass and patting the spot next to her. Erin plopped down, and Blair did the same on the other side. The waited quietly and patiently for her to start, and she did. However, the words that left her mouth were as confusing as unexpected. 

— He wants to have lunch with me.- Blair and Erin glanced quickly at each other, Juliette's gaze fixed on her hands clasped in her lap. 

The outside world seemed mute, no sound, except the soft lapping of the waves on the shore, the chirp of a cricket or the occasional croak of a tree frog disturbed the stillness of the night.

— Do _you_ want to have lunch with him..?- Blair inquired with a cautious tone, glancing at Erin again. They had no idea what the problem was, Sebastian seemed cool, and Juliette definitely had the hots for him.

— I don't want two guys hijacking our weekend together.- Erin regarded her for a moment, clearly perplexed and disappointed, and Blair studied the poplar and locust trees at the garden's edge, nodding slowly, processing Juliette's words.

— Is that what they're doing?- Erin pursed her lips, tipped her head to the other side and widened her eyes. Juliette steeled herself against the rebuttal. " _It would do her well to take heed_ ", Erin thought. Then again, she was one hard nut to crack. 

— No- she rushed to admit. — But I don't like feeling like I'm ditching you for a guy.- she shuddered and ran a hand through her long, damp hair. — This weekend was supposed to be for us three.- another shudder and she rested her hand back on her lap, her mind a whirr of thoughts. She sat still with her face slightly turned away, eyes fixed upon the calm landscape. 

There was a moment of pause as Erin gave Juliette a cynical look, exasperation painting her expression.

— Ok. That's it. Time out.- she announced sternly, closing her eyes. Erin raised her right hand up palm outward in a silencing gesture. 

— What?- Blair silently watched Juliette's frown deepen as the latter shook her hand in disbelief with a surly pout.

— Granted, if we were back in NY and he was just a random guy I'd be totally kicking your ass right now.- Erin's serious look fixed immovably upon Juliette's face.

— Okay...?- one of her brows cocked higher than the other, and Blair sensed her friend tense slightly in expectation.

— ... But we both know Sebastian is not a random guy.- Juliette's furrowed brow smoothed, replaced by a cool, neutral mask. — And hanging out with them is fun.- Erin added, changing her features into a set smile and affectedly softening her voice. — You're not ditching us girl, I promise you.

— Plus... let's not pretend we don't hang out everyday in New York.- Blair chimed in, squeezing Juliette's shoulders with a grin.— So yeah, nobody's losing here.

— Nobody but you, Julie.- Erin concluded, shrugging her shoulders and darting a glance along the patio, pressing her lips in mild vexation.

— What is that supposed to mean?- Juliette questioned, her chin lifting fractionally higher. Sighing off the slight feeling of despondency that had started to assail her, Erin deliberated for a second or two before answering.

— ... Means we haven't see you like this in a really long time.- Her voice had dropped almost to a whisper. For a moment she contemplated letting Juliette off the hook. However it was way more fun watching the girl squirm a bit under her gaze. — ... Plus It's been a real hoot to watch you trying to act all cool around him, drooling all over the guy.- a smug smirk flashed her face and Juliette shot her a disgusted look.

— Wow, thanks.- she mumbled, laughing lamely and rolling her eyes. — It's not funny, you know.- "at least, only in an irritating way", she thought. — and I'm not drooling over Sebastian.- she muttered under her breath like a kid.

— Oh.- Blair gave her a conspiracy-style nod before going into a good belly laugh. —Ouch! Hey!- she gently caressed the arm that Juliette punched.

— For real, though. Marvel Guy seems nice.- Erin replied, with a cadence in her voice that assured Juliette that her words were sincere. 

— Do what feels right.- Blair said very matter-of-factly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. Perhaps it was. Juliette sighed.

— It does feel right, whatever it is. He's been very... kind, I don't understand why? Maybe he's just being friendly.- she was crouched, elbows on her knees as she frowned at the rumpled grass. Erin tilted her head from side to side in a maybe gesture, thinking about Juliette's words.— He's also a very good kisser, so there's also that.- she added nonchalantly and studied a cuticle.

— Right. See, I told you, do what's right and don't worr...- her voice trailed off, realizing what Juliette had actually said. Blair lifted her gaze with eyes wide. A second realization dawned upon the first.

— Holy, fucking, shit.- she stated, completely dumbfounded. Now both corners of her lips were curling up in a way that made Juliette want to bolt for the door. The latter opened her mouth, but she had a hard time getting the words past her tongue. Erin threw her head back in a deafening screech of laughter, and then the screech dissolved into squeals.

It was joyous and contagious, filling the atmosphere and forcing the other two girls to join her. Erin's uncomfortably loud words echoed around the garden, as the other two girls clamped their hands over Erin's mouth to silence her obscene screams.

— _**HA, YOU LITTLE SLUT! FRIENDLY MY ASS!**_


End file.
